Da Duel Me
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: The saiyan, Jahan is transformed accidentally by his old friend, who is a magicain. He now has to to live with the fact that his not a boy anymore.
1. Intro

Jahan, a saiyan from Planet Vagate, has settled down on a new planet. He currently attends to the High school there. This planets inhabitants have yellow skin and resembled human in every other sense, Two moons revolve around the planet one close by and the other far out. His school is a fighter's school, where student learn to fight and become mighty warriors. Giho Kazuma High School is a top-notch fighter's school. Hes one of the top students at the school, only started there a year ago. Yet he advanced in all the skills trainings quickly, it's cause he's a saiyan , there love to fighter makes them perfect warriors. And Jahan has traveled the universe fighting many enemies of different sizes and abilities. He has dark skin and semi-long dreads, wears a simply black gi with blue arm bands and black pants with a hole for his tail.

He went out faraway to train as usual, landed in peace field surround by forests. First, Jahan started off with simple stretches then did multiple kicks and punches. Afterward he began his real training, puts his hands over his head then focused energy into his cuffed hands. Fired a bursting power blast "Masanko-Haaa!" but then he tried again "Ha!" This one was narrow beam then again "HA!" This time it was a huge burst/beam it cleared out some trees far away. "hu..hu..finally I did it." Jahan began to relax slightly then suddenly moved into rapid kicks and punches, 50 punches and kicks per second. The young fighter hasn't even started sweating Then he senses a familiar presence…


	2. In The Forest

He stopped his training briefly and walked off into the forest 'till he saw a bright, vivid light. The young saiyan shielded his eyes; it was a dome of pure light that just appeared. He squinted and then there was a young person inside it. She stood there after the orb split from the top outward. She was short and held a magical staff called, "Twilight Bâton Magique de Nature Purifiée". Jahan knew who she was and her name was Olivie. She was still a magician in-training and a very good friend of Jahan.

"It worked," She noticed Jahan in a far distance, "Jahan!" Olivie waved with a cute smile and a cute voice.

Jahan blushed a little, "Oh hey..." He came closer and both hugged each other, "It's good to see you again," Jahan smiled, "You're as strong as ever I can tell," He complimented.

She giggled and they spoke, "Oh, you wanna see something I learned?" Olivie started chanting until all three orbs began to glow and she pointed it at Jahan. A rainbow beam shot out from the staff. He was imprisoned inside this brilliant rainbow energy. Suddenly Jahan was changed; when Olivie finished her spell she saw something went wrong. A girl stood in front of her instead of Jahan!

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Jahan asked, but he didn't notice his voice had changed with a totally different body, but Olivie stood there shocked. "Hey, why are you crying?" Jahan gave a sympathetic look.

Olivie shed into ashamed tears, "You…you...I'm really sorry!" She quickly gripped her staff then slammed it on the ground; the earth simply vibrated then some two half rings formed a rose, "Bye," The radiant, bright light covered her in a dome. It sunk into the ground and she was gone. That left Jahan to continue his training.

He took a step and looked down to his feet, "My feet shrunk...no my legs," His shirt was sagged, revealing some cleavage.

"What the? I'm a--"" He then screeched at the thought, "I'VE TURNED INTO A WOMAN!!"

Jahan panicked and sprinted around in circles with frustration, confusion, and anxiety. He almost ripped his hair out and was disgusted by his sophisticated girly voice and her new body of a female!

"This must've been an accident! How did that happen?!" But after a few panicked, running footsteps, he realized that his body felt lighter and with better mobility. Jahan stopped and bended his arms and legs. He began to power up to his maximum power.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Jahan shouted vigorously and realized his power was still there. He didn't lose any strength, but it still felt weird. But as a warrior he couldn't let this affect his performance.

Jahan, once a boy, now turned into a female, continued on with her training; as it progressed, she realized that her speed increased a whole lot: sixty five percent faster and with improvement. She was so excited that her skills were much better and stronger. She accidentally charged energy into her fingers and then produced a small red orb and fired it into the forest. The moment it touched a falling leaf, it made huge explosion. That left a huge crater in the ground.

"Heh, heh," Jahan chuckled nervously, "Oops," Jahan refocused and finished her daily training, not minding about that horrible-gender-changing-accident.


	3. Next Day

The next morning, Jahan realized that these clothes were too loose on her. She just threw on the oldest gi she had but it was basically the uniform she always wore. It still sagged heavily revealing her breast, "Damn!" She resisted looking at them, knowing she wasn't used to having them. She found a long-sleeve shirt that she wore under her black gi outfit.

The moment she reached school everyone stared uncomfortably but she came with her usual strut. None approached her but just stared like dead zombies.

So she entered her first class of hand-to-hand combat. The head coach blew his whistle then everyone lined up and took attendance. When the coach called Jahan's name, she responded,

"Here," The coach glanced at her with puzzled eyes and asked her name once more, "It's Jahan," she replied again.

"He's not a little girl, so stop pretending," the coach protested, but Jahan tried to convince that it was him, trying to not blow the secret, "That's me. For real!" She said again.

"I'll test you new girl...only this Saiyan named Jahan has one of the top ranking in this school," The coach gave her a difficult training exercise that noone might not be able to pass without excellent fighting experience. Jahan stepped forward; first she walked a step but then a spike shot up randomly. One after another as Jahan walked forward dodging unbelievably fast that it appeared she didn't move at all. The coach signaled a student to attack. She was also attacked by a prototype machine, but she successfully blocked every move. A fighter attacked from behind along with the machine. She blocked the mechanism and the warrior at the same time then performed a roundhouse kick, blocked, and countered at the same moment. The machine was destroyed and the fighter was knocked out. She didn't even break a sweat, of course, the person inside was really Jahan.

She went back to her original fighting position with her eyes closed. The head coach ordered two more top-notch fighters to assault her. Booming and surprising punch-kick-punch combos flew at her. Jahan smirked and simply dodged each one. Jumped, ducked, leaned left and right, and bended back, but nothing hit her. As if Jahan was like an invincible person. Out of nowhere, a huge energy ball was fired at her, but she teleported away from it, leaving the energy blast to explode like a nuclear bomb. The head coach was surprised at her skill level and the two fighters were hit by his attack.

Jahan excused herself from that class, getting enough of a workout. As she was about to get a drink from the water fountain, a girl approached her… Jahan peered and looked over her shoulder.

She has gleaming, black hair and her long bangs covered her left eye. Her hair is in layers and its length reached about to neck length. Her left side of her hair spiked up while in the right side it was straight down to her neck. She has dark brown eyes and wore an armor that was colored dark and light purple along with black streaks. What else, she was very beautiful yet she could also be dangerous also, judging by her eyes. She clenched her fists, staring at Jahan straight to the eye. Jahan never seen her before so she assumed she could be a new student.

"Who are you?" Jahan asked.

"Xandria," The Saiyan replied without question. Jahan twitched his eyebrow. Xandria? That's not even a Saiyan name, he thought.

"Your name…it's not a Saiyan's name," Jahan said. Xandria shrugged her shoulders and gave a soft smile, "I know. Considering I'm only half-Saiyan and a half-human," Jahan was surprised to hear this, "Half-Saiyan, you say? That's odd…"

"Many people say that, but that's what makes each person so unique," Both of the two female, powerful Saiyans stared at each other for a while, "Hey," Xandria was about to shift to a new topic and get her point across, "I saw how you fight. I have to admit, you were great." Jahan felt good about himself, "Oh. It was nothing."

"I would like to fight you sometime," Xandria offered. Jahan crossed his arms, "Sure! Anytime!"

The solemn Saiyan then was about to move on to her next class, but she turned and ask her a question, "Hey! What's your name, by the way?"

"Jahan!" He replied, shouting so she could hear.

"Okay, Jahan! I'll fight you when I get the chance!" Xandria then sprinted through the hallways and disappeared without a trace.

Jahan gave a smile and felt the excitement burning inside his heart, "It'll be interesting if I fight her. This'll make a breath-taking match."

Jahan proceeded to her next class and this was a class of Ki wielding, where you learn to control your natural ki and expel it.

Her teacher in that part of the schedule was a roundish and narrow, spiky creature. The room was surrounded with energy reflexive panels and highly impact resistant walls. At Jahan's first glance she realized that Xandria was there.

"_She's in my class, why didn't I notice her before?"_ Jahan thought. Just then, she felt a warm, burning sensation inside that startled her which made her heart beat faster than usual. She gave an eager smile, knowing that this feeling was a feeling of love for fighting, especially battling out strong opponents.

"Let's begin our warm-up!" The teacher told the students.

They shot small ki-blasts and eventually they grow it slightly larger one until the energy blasts was at its utmost limits. The students lowered their power levels to normal. Not a scratch on the wall after their warm-ups. Now it was time for demonstrations, Xandria stepped up with a solemn look on her face.

"Everybody murmured at each other, wondering who she is since she's a new student in school. Xandria inhaled silently and exhaled very deeply. A split second later, Xandria powered up to her utmost limits, raising her power level beyond imaginary.

"HYAAAAAH!!" The half-Saiyan shouted as if she was absurdly angry. Her flaming, sparking aura sparked up and burned like thousands of fiery fires across the scene. Xandria then placed her left palm in front of another resilient wall. Her task was to tear down that partition into pieces without blowing up the whole place, of course.

Everybody was stunned and amazed, especially Jahan who was watching her intently. Her jaw almost dropped and felt that burning sensation again inside of her heart. She knew Xandria and her would perform a memorable fight if they both battle each other out.

As soon the powerful half-Saiyan finished concentrating all of her energy into her left palm, she grunted and gave the loudest yell she could possibly do! "RAAAARGH!!" She then fired an outraging, vigorous ki blast that was colored purple and red at the same time. The energy blast swirled at a fast space leaving off misty mists at the end of its tail. The energy blast then exploded as soon it touched the wall like a nuclear bomb. It created an ear-splitting booming sound like a striking thunderstorm and harmful shockwaves that could hurt you.

As soon the gray smoke faded away, the students, the teacher, Jahan, and even Xandria were shocked. The half-Saiyan blew up the training resilient wall along the whole side of the school building! Xandria was a bit anxious, thinking she might get punished for blowing almost a fourth of the school building up, but instead the amazed students cheered excitedly and the teacher clapped proudly.

"That was an impressive display of performance, Xandria! I am very proud of you, but it looks like we have to get some construction working on since you blew up a portion of our school building," The teacher said.

Xandria felt ashamed of herself and asked, "Am I gonna get penalized for it?"

The teacher laughed, "No, you silly. In fact, I think I'm going to promote you to the next rank. Well, there are a still few more tasks to go so I'll be looking forward to witnessing some of your skills. Okay, you may sit down," The teacher ordered her. The half-Saiyan nodded and sat away from the students since she is still new.

Jahan then approached her, "Hey! You were awesome! I didn't know you were that strong!" Jahan excitedly exclaimed.

Xandria gave a smile, "Thanks, I trained so hard just to get that technique right. Guess I overdid it a bit," She scratched her head.

"But still, you were awesome!" Jahan complimented once more.

"Jahan! It's your turn to perform your demonstration!" The teacher called on her.

Jahan then stepped up; she only concentrated on her performance. She meditated a bit as black aura appeared and the air was filled with her tremendous power. She breathe out calmly and focused. Jahan was done preparing. All of the students stared intently at her.

With one hand she held up her middle and finger between her thumbs. In no time a small reddish orb was over her fingers and then she fired it up. Then Jahan shot two more; a second afterward as the first one was five feet away from the ceiling. The swirling three energy blasts hit it at the same time; a soundless, but huge and powerful explosion happened like a silent bomb flared-up. As the white consuming light vanished, all was left was awe given by the audience at its intensity.

Xandria stared mouth to the floor at her competition. Moments later everything was normal again. Jahan only placed enough power into it to show his power and control not to blow the roof off. She calmly sat down by Xandria; all were still speechless. Finally, the teacher responded, "Brilliant as always!" She clapped then the whole class began to cheer also. Xandria still couldn't believe that she was going to fight someone so strong like her.

They watched the rest of the class show their own powers. They did so, but no one was nothing compared to Xandria and Jahan.

When class ended, it was time for a little break for the fighters. Both Jahan and Xandria started to talk for a moment, taking the chance to get to know each other well.

"You were impressive, Jahan," Xandria complimented, giving a thumps up.

Jahan shrugged his shoulders and punched her lightly on her arm, "Hey, you were impressive too. You blew up the whole place!"

The embarrassed half-saiyan chuckled nervously, "Heh, heh. I overdid it a bit. I haven't been using that technique in a while. It was pretty dangerous. At least I still have my knowledge of concentrating my energy and keeping it calm. If I took it so seriously, I could've killed all of you guys!" Xandria exclaimed.

Jahan shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, that's for sure, well except me"

Jahan and Xandria were both speechless again. Just then, the Jahan asked her a question.

"So when did you move into this school?"

"Just two days ago," Xandria responded, "The teachers made me fill out forms, get my schedules done, etc. That's why you didn't see me in those days,"

"Oh, I see," Jahan said. A question came up to her mind, "You're a half-saiyan, right?"

"Yeah," Xandria replied, "What's up?"

"Nothin'", Jahan gave a look, "Just making sure. A half-saiyan like you is pretty strong. In fact, to tell you the truth, you're the first half-saiyan that I've ever met!"

"Oh really? That's cool," Xandria said.

Just then the bell rang, "Oh," Jahan said, "Time to move on!"

"Right!" The half-saiyan nodded their head. Both of the saiyan friends moved on to their next classes.

Jahan entered his next class called "Special Tactics". A tall, purplish-blue alien, similar to Burter of the Ginyu Force, was the specialist of this class. The bell rang and class began.

"Ok. Now, I'm gonna tell ya about my special skill," He stood where he was then without using energy he moved within microseconds to behind the students. Even Jahan couldn't read his moments and keep up with his impossible, super speed! All gazed at him and were astonished by the teacher's fast pace.

"This is my peoples natural ability of super speed," the alien began to explain, "Even without training, we are born with this kind of ability, but if, for some reason, you do train then we can achieve unbelievable speeds!" the teacher explained.

He placed his arms behind his back and asked for a volunteer, "Show me some of your special abilities"

A short, skinny, dark brown skin kid stood and began to charge ki. A faint green aura appeared and his eyes turned into a clear color mimicking the color tone of his aura.

"I can see into people's true energy," the kid said and looked around and then noticed Jahan's unusual high power being contained in his body. Most students held little power but had plenty potential undiscovered. Another stood, she was pretty thick, had a cute face and short rosy hair. She was from the west sector of the galaxy. Her specialty was transforming things.

"Well, this is what I do," She focused her energy into one finger and then shot a pink beam at a soft ball. "Poof!" It became a metal ball.

"Well I can only change stuff. Haven't learned to revert them to back normal," she blushed and felt embarrassed and sat down.

"That's ok, very useful ability still," the teacher complimented, "All your skills are good, there is no such thing as a bad ability. Only the bad part is it is being used improperly so that's a waste. But my job as a teacher is to teach you how to make all your skills useful" He said confidently and crossed his arms.

"Now! Someone attack me" He yelled and commanded. Two students rushed at him. Before their punches hit, the teacher was already right behind them and lightly poked their shoulders at the same time. None saw him move, they turned around at the same time, "Huh?" the two students were confused. Then he reappeared in front of the students.

"You see, my natural ability allows me to move that fast without using energy, so enemies won't catch me, but if I made one bad step then they could easily catch me, the teacher warned them, That's why you got to train on the easy and hard stuff." He then dismissed class off, "Well, we'll continue this tomorrow."

Xandria went to her class of "Energy Waves". Her teacher has scaly skin and a lizard tail. She was from the Planet Poguque, inhabited by lizard-like creatures. Xandria entered and sat down at her squad lines.

"Ahem," the teacher cleared her throat, "Today, we'll be learning how to focus our energy and releasing them out, avoiding draining some of our energy into our bodies that are in need for later. We wouldn't want to waste all of our potential now, don't we? So, who wants to go first and demonstrate?"

One fat kid with curly brown hair stepped up and raised his hand, "I'll demonstrate it. I'm the best in da class! Betcha all of that!" He said with pride and arrogance.

The kid was in the spotlight. He focused all of his energy into his hands and shouted with strength. The student released barrages of golden energy blasts! The speedy energy blasts spread all over the place like scattered fireworks and exploded in the end. Everybody was amazed, by the teacher was not impressed at all. The kid might seem tough, but he was already exhausted and panting hard like a dog.

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to drain all of your energy?!" The frustrated teacher asked him, "I told you that 10 seconds ago. Alright, sit down!"

The kid instead lied down on the floor, pooped and already all worn-out. All of the students were not impressed.

"Okay, can I have somebody that might think they will show a good demonstration?" the teacher requested for another volunteer, hoping this time whoever it is will do it right. Just then, Xandria participated.

"Aah, Xandria. I see. Alright, show us what you got," the mentor said to her.

Xandria slowly stood up and was in the spotlights. All of the students murmured to each other, hearing about the rumors that she was one of the strongest saiyans that ever existed. The female saiyan closed her eyes as seconds passed by her aura grew and grew, making it visible to a person's eyes! All were awed already by this display of concentration and strength. Xandria then positioned her arms together, similar to a stance of doing the Kamehameha wave. She gathered and collected enough massive energy into her hands. Few seconds later, her hands started to light up and rays of radiant beams scattered throughout the surface, creating some kind of a beautiful illumination.

Once she was done concentrating her energy into one spot, she shouted vigorously, "RAAAAAARRGH!!" The powerful saiyan then released the massive, overwhelming energy wave and it zoomed across the whole surface. As soon it touched one of the sturdy walls, it exploded, leaving small energy bits behind. Everybody was amazed and their jaws almost dropped to the ground.

As soon the smoke faded away, Xandria remained very silent. What's more shocking was that she hasn't even come close to breaking a sweat. Not even a drop of perspiration was on her forehead. She was calm, relaxed, and serene.

After a moment of silence, the students clapped and so did the teacher. All of them were stunned and amazed by her perfect demonstration.

"What a perfect demonstration, Xandria! You should get bonus points!" the teacher praised her. Xandria scratched her head and laughed nervously, "Nah. It was nothing."

"Now that's the proper technique of doing it, folks," the teacher explained to them, "Now, any more volunteers before we dismiss class?"

Eventually, every student volunteered, feeling jealous about Xandria's extraordinary powers. Some were just absolutely praising her. Others reminded them of Jahan, who is also extremely powerful also. The students also thought that Xandria and Jahan might make an excellent rigorous fight when they battle each other out.

So the students did the best of their abilities. Some were doing it right and others needed work with their techniques. But no one was compared to Xandria. Soon class dismissed and Xandria walked out of the room, feeling proud of herself.

School has just ended and Jahan was leaving his last class. Xandria then saw him and called out, "Hey!"

Jahan turned around and waved back, "Oh hey!"

Jahan greeted her on his way out, "So, how about our fight?"

Xandria was really into for the battle with her and Jahan. Jahan accepted instinctively "Yeah of course, we'll go to my training area."

Xandria gave a soft smile and Jahan blushed, considering he might be a female in the outside, but in the inside, he still has that manly male gender inside of him, "Lets go! "


	4. The Fight

They left school together. Later that evening, Jahan showed Xandria her training area. The half-Saiyan was stunned of how organized it is, but she could spot several scrapes and scratches along in the walls and floors. Of course, Jahan is an awesome fighter and he could do quite some heavy damage to his own training area.

"You ready?" Jahan asked her.

"You bet I am. Let's fight," Xandria positioned herself into her fighting stance, similar to Bardock's stance (in Budokai 3). Jahan did hers too, in her own way. Both of the powerful Saiyan fighters ogled at each other. Their heart pounded like a never ending lightning storm and the suspense inside of them was getting very intensive. Their love for fighting really grew strong inside of their sparking hearts and both Jahan and Xandria's excitement was off the chart.

In just a split second, the vigorous half-Saiyan took her move and quickly teleported from above and gave a dropping axe kick. Jahan sensed the upcoming attack and so she blocked it with her own hands. Both of the warriors disappeared and traveled from one portion of the training arena to the next, executing petrifying, unbelievable punches and kicks with super strength and speed.

But not too long, Jahan successfully struck Xandria with a flying sidekick to her stomach. The solemn Saiyan was almost sent crashing to the walls, but then disappeared and reappeared behind her best friend and countered two elbow strikes. Jahan was sent to the dented floor, landed on his two feet.

"Not bad," Jahan praised her.

"Same to you," Xandria complimented back.

And without warning, the excited Jahan appeared in front of her and quickly gave a punch to the face. Xandria's head got jerked back, but she performed a back-flip, kicking Jahan to the chin, sending him through mid-air. As she was being blown away, the powerful half-Saiyan dashed at hyper mode and was about to executed her next move, but Jahan quickly regained his balance and countered with a sneaky front kick to Xandria's chest.

"AUGH!" Xandria groaned in pain. Jahan took her chance. She appeared in front of her and quickly did three consecutive quick jabs and blows and in the end, a turning hook kick. But before the full-blooded Saiyan can executed her move, Xandria quickly sensed the upcoming tactic and so she teleported behind Jahan's back and grabbed her by the neck. The half-Saiyan delivered three devastating knee strikes to his back and another quick back-flip. Xandria was about to give a hard-knuckled strike to Jahan's head, but Jahan gave an "evil" smile and as fast as lightning, head butt Xandria on her head. As the half-Saiyan got distracted, Jahan took her chance and did three rapid elbow strikes. Since the speed was too fast, it's like only one elbow strike was executed!

Xandria quickly regained consciousness and floated in mid-air. Jahan crossed her arms, thinking this brutal fight could get rough after all.

"She's pretty strong. Her speed and strength are superior!" Xandria thought to herself, a little bit shaking as the love for battles really grew strong.

"I've never met a fighter with that much strength. Not bad for a half-Saiyan like her," Jahan told to himself, feeling the excitement burning inside of her heart.

Xandria wiped off the blood from her lips, "You're pretty good. I'm impressed. Are you ready for the next intensifying fight of your life?"

Jahan smiled and responded, "I like your attitude. Sure, with pleasure."

And the so both of these mighty, superior fighters smiled as their misty, silent, powerful aura grew every second.

The tension was released once more. These powerful forces charged and clashed; they zipped from one area to another, one shockwave after another. Jahan kicked her side, she punched Jahan in the chest, and then Jahan elbow strike her down, but she saw it and clasps hands. She slammed down and then Jahan catches it with one hand and gut-elbows with the other. The full-blooded Saiyan grabbed her shoulder and threw Xandria down then teleported below her and knee strike her up. Finally, Xandria collided on the ground.

_Boom! _

But the strong demi-Saiyan refused to lose, quickly got up then charged a massive amount of energy. A fierce purplish aura consumed her; her presence could be felt outside the training area. She directed her attention to Jahan, she shot an invisible force at the full-blooded Saiyan. Jahan easily brushed it off.

"You ready?" Xandria was done gathering energy ready to unleash it.

"Always," Jahan responded and smirked.

Xandria held her hands out forward; a purplish glow covered her hands as energy was being concentrated in to her hands. As soon all of the overflowing energy was engulfed in her aching hands, she shouted with vigorous strength.

"DARKNESS DIVERTS!" She unleashed a powerful, massive rays and destructive waves of colored lilac energy blasts and it swirled across the training area. Jahan's smirk faded away as soon she sensed her friend's overwhelming power. Jahan quickly gathered enough energy into her hands and released out a fatal finisher of his own. "FLAMING MASANKO WAVE!" , but its shape was similar to Xandria's, except it was colored fiery red and golden yellow. Xandria and Jahan's finishers have equalized powers and were very destructive.

Once it collided, the energy beams struggled and their strength was very massive and its force was immense. Both of the struggling Saiyans had a hard time, but their love for fighting kept their power high and strong.

Both Jahan and Xandria shouted vigorously, "RAAAAAAARRRGH!"

A light appeared and blinked through the surface. The struggling beams collided and exploded like a planet that had collided with another planet.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

More blinding lights appeared and it filled the place. Once the rays faded away, smokes and ashes remained. As soon those disappeared also, Jahan was on her aching knees and Xandria was on the ground, almost knocked out.

"Xandria!" Jahan quickly rushed to her aid and the injured Xandria slowly got up from her wobbly legs. Her friend assisted her and they both stood up. Xandria smiled,

"You almost got me there, Jahan. You're really great."

Jahan nodded her head, "I know. You are too."

And so both of the Saiyans punched their shoulders very lightly, indicating that this match was a rigorous, dangerous, but also very exciting.

Jahan chuckled, "So, after all of that training, do you want to get something to eat?"

Xandria laughed also, "You kidding me? I would love to!"

Both Jahan and Xandria then exited their way out of the training room and was some delicious dinner. Both best friends laughed happily and will never forget the fight of their life.


	5. She Lost It!

Jahan woke another morning, as she yawned and scratched her chest. She forgot she had boobs. She touched them suddenly realized her chest wasn't flat and pulled his hands away quickly, "Oh I forgot."

She glanced at her female body then went to shower. She still not used to seeing herself as a girl, so she rarely looks at herself in the mirror until she's all dressed up. She thought about asking for help about her femininity problem, she acted, talked, and walked like her old-self, but that doesn't really bother her; just a thought.

Jahan entered school with her usual muscular and proud strut.

"Hi Jahan," Xandria greeted her as she passed by with such a cute and friendly smile, "What are you doing?"

Jahan blushed a little "I'm just walking,"

Then Xandria asked to join her,"Sure," Jahan responded.

They walked to Xandria's first class, but they both stop and the half-Saiyan asked, "So, why do you walk like that?"

Jahan was puzzled "Like what?"

Xandria shrugged her shoulders, "Well you walk like a man does, not like that's a problem. I mean you don't act like a girl at all," she explained.

"Uh..." Jahan was speechless. Then shook it off.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing," Jahan responded.

The first bell for class rang, "Well later,"

Xandria went into her first class. Jahan just looked at her majestic steps as she left. He quickly teleported onto his class.

"Like a lady, but I'm not a girl. I'm Jahan, a man. Well was one...I still am," Jahan thought, but was still confused, "But why does this bother me so much?"

Her emotions became unstable and lost his mind's peace allowing his good fighter's judgment to no longer remain in control over her, just her emotions. She accidentally unleashed a bit of power, it made the whole room rumble. In that moment she vanished...

Xandria felt that angry, familiar power. The half-Saiyan was a bit worried with Jahan, but she needs to focus in her next class.

In Xandria's class, it was called "Fighters Class" where you basically just train with other warriors. But you have to fight those in your level only.

Everybody was stretching, practicing first before their fights will begin. Xandria was standing in one corner, with her arms crossed. Just then, a handsome Saiyan came up to her. The beautiful half-Saiyan twitched her eyebrow.

"Hello, my name is Bergene," the gorgeous Saiyan bowed to her respectfully, "I see you are a new student in our school. Well, then welcome to our campus. I also realized your graceful, powerful, moving moves when you fought. It was very…beautiful. Now if you don't mind, do you want you and I to fight together?"

The half-Saiyan asked him, "Why? What's your intention?"

"Nothing," Bergene brushed his mane of hair that was covering his eyes, "So…accept the offer?"

Xandria then walked away from and said, "Sure."

Bergene smiled and then he forgot to say something, "Oh, Xandria?"

The solemn Saiyan stopped and kept her ears opened.

The handsome Saiyan chuckled, "I must say, you are very beautiful, you know. Do you want to…hang out sometime?"

Xandria was a bit surprised and then started manically chuckled, "Hah, hah, hah!" Xandria then folded her arms and sternly answered, "Not a chance. Now leave me alone."

Bergene was surprised to hear this, "What? How could she refuse? I'm the most handsome Saiyan in the world!"

Xandria continued to walk away with a smirk on her face.

Several minutes later, Xandria and Bergene faced each other. The handsome Saiyan was kind of angry, "So, are you ready?"

Xandria calmly said, "I was born ready."

"Then take a load of this!" Bergene assaulted towards her and was about to perform a straight punch, but the half-Saiyan tilted her head and countered with a quick uppercut to his chin. Bergene was pushed away, but he countered with a majestic roundhouse kick. Xandria got hit on her face, but she teleported behind him and delivered a knife hand strike to his neck. Luckily, the half-Saiyan didn't hit his pressure point.

"Augh! You'll pay for that!" Bergene yelled.

"Why look so mad? It's because I rejected your silly offer?" Xandria mocked him.

The gorgeous Saiyan fumed up and fired rapid energy golden blasts. Xandria easily deflected all of those and fired with a charged up energy blast. Both of the Saiyans dashed towards each other and performed combinations of techniques and skills. Every blow they made created shockwaves. But in the end, Xandria successfully strike him with a straight punch which blew him away.

Bergene gathered an adequate amount of energy and fired one powerful devastating energy wave. The serious half-Saiyan smirked. As soon the blast hit her, it exploded. Bergene breathe heavily and thought he defeated her. But,

"Hey, you missed me," a familiar voice said.

Bergene looked up and realized Xandria was there. The female Saiyan clasped her hands together and pounded him on the head. As the handsome Saiyan was about to touch the ground, Xandria appeared below him, executed a knee strike, and another blow to the chest. The half-Saiyan kind of squished him on the head with her left foot and placed her right palm in front of him.

Xandria yelled. Her finisher was very similar to Turles's, "TIME TO END THIS!"

A massive lilac-colored energy wave emerged out from her hand and it steamed Bergene like a roasted chicken, not that so extreme. All of the warriors were amazed and stunned of Xandria's awesome moves. Bergene almost lose consciousness.

Xandria scoffed and walked away. For some reason, she was getting a bit dangerous.

All of young warriors ended there fights after their displays. The teacher ended the class a few minutes early. When the first class was over, Xandria waited for Jahan, but her friend never showed up. She tried to feel out her energy but didn't sense her power, "I wonder if she's ok?"

She went to her next class without seeing her.

The moment she stepped into her second class, she noticed Jahan wasn't there either then a sudden spike of power shook the whole school.

Xandria recognized that energy instantly. It was from behind the school. She vanished and reappeared behind the building where she saw Jahan going, for some reason, berserk. She temporarily lost control of her powers. They were through the roof far beyond what she expected; Jahan was so clouded by her emotions, she didn't see Xandria at all. A random burst of energy hit her, but luckily she guarded, minimizing the damage. This was only a sample of Jahan's power rising to its limits. Xandria had to think fast or the whole school could be destroyed.

"Jahan!" Xandria yelled, appearing right in front of her. Jahan ignored her calls and fired angry energy blasts from her hands. Xandria luckily dodged it and fired a golden energy ball. The berserk Saiyan sensed it and deflected it away from her.

"Jahan, what has gotten in to you?" Xandria had no choice, but to attack her best friend. The half-Saiyan delivered a quick uppercut to her chin. It was a direct hit, but the indestructible Saiyan countered with a powerful sidekick, causing for some blood to come out from Xandria's mouth. The concerned half-Saiyan regained her balance and then disappeared out of sight.

Not too long, Xandria reappeared in front of Jahan and executed a dashing elbow strike, but Jahan sensed it and blocked it with his own hands. Xandria attempted to sweep kick her, but the uncontrollable Saiyan blocked that also. The half-Saiyan back-flipped, giving a petrifying blow to his face. As Jahan was being blown away, Xandria appeared right in front of her and gave a hard-knuckled strike to Jahan. The full-blooded Saiyan almost fell off the roof, but she quickly flew in the skies and lifted up her left hand.

"Huh?" Xandria exclaimed as she saw a glowing, sparking energy developing around Jahan's arms.

"DIE!" Jahan fired an enormous wave of dark energy straight at Xandria. The half-Saiyan built up her defense. She crossed her arms and blocked it with her tow bare hands. In the end, Xandria was almost capable of canceling the attack, but few scratches and scrapes are on her face and all over her body.

Xandria breathe heavily, but as soon she opened her eyes from the pain, Jahan appeared right in front of her and gave a bloodcurdling palm strike to her best friend's chest. Jahan then chocked her; suffocating her.

"Ja-Jahan, stop!" Xandria staggered.

Jahan chuckled maliciously, loving the pain that Xandria was feeling. The half-Saiyan then lose consciousness. Jahan quickly dropped her on the roof and was about to end her life until she snapped back to reality.

"…!" Jahan was shocked that she almost killed her best friend. Jahan looked down at her bare hands, ashamed of hierself.

"Sa-Xandria?" Jahan tried to shake her, waking her up, but the half-Saiyan was still knocked out with blood streaming on her lips and mouth. Jahan began to anxiously panic.


	6. new day, new problems

The next day, the Saiyans met again; both still were disturbed about yesterday. Xandria was completely fine.

"Are you ok still?" Jahan asked Xandria, feeling fully responsible for what happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she shyly said, a little afraid not too discouraged to talk to her friend.

"'bout yesterday," Jahan mumbled on then she was infterrupted by Xandria, "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're ok," Xandria smiled slightly.

"Well let's get to class; we don't want to be late, do we?" the two young Saiyans split toward their classes.

Jahan still felt guilty, but also confused of what happened yesterday, "What did I do? Can't remember anything what happened yesterday," Jahan thought to herself.

In Xandria's class, the beat-up Bergene came up to her with bandages on his face and everything.

Xandria twitched her eyebrow, "What do you want now?"

Bergene hollered at her, "Look at my face! What have you done to it?! That nasty blast of yours made it ugly!!"

The half-Saiyan snickered and smirked, "Hah, come on, dude. No pain, no gain, right?" And so Xandria left and did warm-ups.

Bergene was mad and stomped away.

Several minutes later, since the teacher was away, a substitute was there to manage the class for today. It was a male and it looked like he's just only in his early 20's. He was quite handsome also.

"Alright, class," he began, "My name is Sacred. I see that your teacher wants you now to work on your skills and moves for the whole class period. Well, if that's the case, then let's do it. Please pick a partner."

Since it was an odd number of students, Xandria was left out. The substitute teacher decided to become her partner instead.

The half-Saiyan asked, "You can fight?"

Sacred scoffed, "I'm a Saiyan, also um…"

"Xandria," Xandria said.

"Yes," Sacred smiled.

Then the students started to fight. Blow to blow, punch to punch, kick to kick, and energy blast to energy blast. Xandria was rapidly executing punches while Sacred was able to anticipate them all.

"TAKE THIS!!" The substitute countered with a punch, but Xandria quickly evaded it and gave a knee strike to his stomach.

"Wow," Sacred was impressed, "What are you?"

Xandria smiled, "Oh nothin'. Just an ordinary half-Saiyan with well-experienced training and battles.

"A half-Saiyan?!" Sacred exclaimed.

Xandria quickly disappeared out of sight and delivered a sidekick to his face. Sacred was pushed back, impressed by her powers, "Gosh, she is right about herself."

Xandria positioned to her fighting stance once again.

In Jahan's first class of hand-to-hand combat, the teacher announced,

"Everyone today we'll only spar with fist meaning; no kicks or kneeing....Begin!"

Everyone paired up with other students. Jahan picked a weak looking boy; she got into position and so did the feeble male. Jahan stood there letting the boy attack first, run and threw a punch. Jahan sligthly moved her head to the side easily dodging it. The kid threw more furious punches then a final gut hit but she barely appeared to dodge the attack but none hit and as he went for the gut hit, Jahan teleported to his backside. Back-to-back, Jahan have not shown his full potential yet and her superiority shown.

"How...." the kid was still stunned by her movements. Jahan quickly turned around and connected a right hook, the kid was knocked out.

"Oops..." Jahan hit him too hard. Most were a little tired when they finished but this consistent Saiyan haven't even broken up a sweat yet.

"Dang I was supposed to practice...." Jahan asked the teacher for permission to use the machine for her partner.

"Go ahead" the teacher allowed her.

Jahan stood instance then arm flung at her, she leapt then punched but another one came. Jahan ducked but a third one from below, she hit the one above then below then a unexpected arm shot out directly for her, she teleported away an reappeared above, two more came at her, she did a multiple fist barrage. As each appeared she hit each and everyone 'till the machine shutdown.

"That's a little better," Jahan smiled. Everyone still shocked by her stamina and strength.

Back in Xandria's class, Sacred fired multiples of energy blast, but Xandria responded and teleported behind him, delivering him a swift elbow strike.

Sacred smiled, "Hey, wow. I can't believe a student like you can beat me."

Xandria smiled also, "Hah, I haven't gotten serious yet, coach."

"What?!" the substitute exclaimed.

Xandria then disappeared out of sight and reappeared above him; the half-Saiyan then gave another elbow strike to his head, responding with a dropping axe kick to his shoulders. Xandria then lifted her left arm and fired a massive energy wave, "HYAAAAAAHH!!"

Sacred was able to block and cancel it out in just in a nick of time, but was a bit worn-down by her unexpected strength. Xandria landed on the floor and smiled again.

Just then, the bell rang. It was Break Time for the tired fighters.

"Okay," Sacred announced, "Break Time! Please rest yourselves before going to your next class."

Every students stopped fighting and left the room. As Xandria was about to leave too, Sacred stopped the half-Saiyan for a moment, "Um, miss Xandria? I have to admit, those were some excellent skills right there."

"Oh really?" the half-Saiyan beamed and thanked him kindly for his compliment, "Thanks."

"But you must know," Sacred added, "That there is more than brute strength. I realized you are more on offensive than defensive. Try balancing it out and soon you'll be one of the most powerful fighters in the world."

"Oh!" Xandria exclaimed and made a proud fist, "Thanks for the advice! Will do!" and so she left.

Sacred then rubbed his chin, "But her strength was beyond imagination. She might be a Saiyan, but her blood is mixed up with something. She might be half-half. Interesting…"

Xandria walked outside her class and saw Jahan leaning on the wall by her class,

"Oh, Jahan, hi!" greeted Xandria.

Both of them used up all their energy in class totally draining any stress about yesterday away. Jahan gave a cheerful smile, only in good spirits, "Hey! How are ya?" She asked.

"I'm good. And you?" Xandria responded. A shine of truth shown up between the two Saiyans. It was almost time to change classes.

"Well see ya." Jahan vanished from eyesight. "Hey, were going to the same class." Xandria did the same.

In their next class, Jahan was already in the class when Xandria appeared a few minutes later then class began,

"Ok class," the teacher began to speak, "Please warm-up first before I demonstrate what our next assignment is."

And so all of the students warmed-up themselves. Some were testing out their strength and skills. Some were stretching their arms and legs. Jahan and Xandria stretched their bodies out. After the warm ups were done, the students huddled in a circle when the teacher was about to perform some of her attacks.

"It's important that all of us know how to learn some new moves from our hearts, not just by through teaching," the teacher explained, "So if you know you had already reached your limits, it's time to learn some new moves. Let me demonstrate."

The teacher then bended his arms and legs and powered up, "I just leveled up yesterday so I think I might to perform some new skills." The teacher then gathered enough energy into his hands and quickly executed a move called "Super Power Barrages of Energy." Multiples of homing blue blasts scattered everywhere and exploded into air. The students clapped and some cheered gladly.

"Now I want you to perform some of your new techniques. Some of you can't yet, but that's fine. It always takes time. For those of you who can, then you're doing a real great job. Now begin!" began the teacher.

Most of the students struggled and some of them almost passed out of too much struggling. But two specific Saiyans didn't break up a sweat at all.

One is Jahan and the other one is Xandria. Both of the Saiyans powered up to their utmost limits. Their aura sparking every second.

"HYAAAAAH!!" both of the valiant Saiyan warrior shouted.

Xandria then lifted up her left arm and dark colored energy was surrounding her hands. She then chanted her words very loudly with great strength, "Darkness Avert!!" Rays of dark lights scattered everywhere. Soon, it exploded into ashes. The half-Saiyan wiped out the dusts from her arms and smiled proudly.

Everybody was astonished and amazed. It was Jahan's turn. She had a new move up in her sleeves, but she never completed it, so she began to work on it. Jahan meditated on the flame. A few moments later her aura turned from black to flames. All were amazed at this display, but she wasn't finished yet. Then she tucked her right fist by her side and focused energy into it. Soon it was with a black aura, flames suddenly came next; her fist was ablaze. Knowing it was a close range attack she called Xandria, "Just let me hit you and guard with open palms."

Xandria nodded, "Okay hit me." Jahan kept charging his blazing then threw a punch. "Flaming Masenko Fist!" the blazing punch pushed Xandria back a few yards and almost made a second-degree burn on her palms. Xandria was a little shaky afterward cause of the power she endured. "...Wow! Intense," Xandria had to sit a while.

"That wasn't too bad," Jahan thought to herself. His flame aura vanished and the flaming fist was gone, he realized that he had to practice a lot more to fully acquire the power.

Jahan sat next to Xandria and asked her concerned, "You ok?" "Yea," Xandria responded with a smile, "Where did that power come from?" Xandria asked, "I pick-up stuff here and there "Jahan sounding nonchalant.

A buff, five-foot kid with a Mohawk was next. He held his arms outward and yelled silently, green sparks jumped around his body and the whole room. A great power swelled inside him. It busted out; a massive green aura, in a million directions, all lethal shards, all were in its path.

Jahan had to do something quick, this attack wasn't an inside technique nor controllable. She saved everyone by appearing and vanishing to counter each shard with a ki blast.

"Hey! Why are you showing off again, you already had your turn," the kid shot an energy burst at Jahan, it formed 10 green shards. She destroyed them all with one ki blast, "Calm down, I'm just helping everyone...from you" Jahan pleaded, "Your only showing off, cause you're the best.

"Shut up!" the kid yelled at her. Jahan dodged the attacks, "I gotta stop him..." she said to herself and then she teleported behind him,

"Hmph. Think I'm stupid," He makes an aura barrier that changed into a crystal-hard barrier; Jahan backed off before he had a chance to attack. The kid fired more at him with back shardsl; Jahan could only guard. The teacher soon stepped in and almost knocked the kid out, "That's enough!"

The class ended at that point. All were excused. Jahan and Xandria took a brief walk through the school hallways. Jahan was a little bit disturbed by the kid's insults. The half-Saiyan calmed her friend down, "Hey, don't get offended. Some people are like that. Just ignore them. I encountered like ten thousands of when I was just a kid."

Jahan folded her arms, "Oh really?"

Xandria nodded, "Mm-hmm. But y'know what I did? I scared them off with my outstanding powers and they squeal off like a bunch of retards."

Jahan laughed, "That's funny! I like your sense of humor. But not just that, your powers were amazing too! Your finisher was quite astounding."

The half-Saiyan blushed, "Nah. It was nothin'. I--huh?"

Xandria and Jahan stopped as they noticed somebody in the way. It was Bergene, the one who used to try to take Xandria on a date with him. This time, the handsome Saiyan brought other friends of his own.

"So, Xandria," Bergene said, "Now can you take on me and some of my friends here?"

His companions were quite "showing off" and dangerous. All of them were like gangsters.

"FYI," Bergene began, "My friends here are all top-high class fighters in this school, all well-trained, and a lot better than you and your so called Jahan here."

Xandria rolled her eyes, "My gosh, can't you guys just leave me alone?!"

"Hey!" Jahan yelled angrily, "You better not cause a riot in here or we have no choice, but to take you down!"

Bergene snorted, "Oh really? What makes you think of that?"

Xandria muttered to her friend, "I guess we have to take them down. Jahan, get ready."

Jahan nodded, "Yeah."

Both of the Saiyans prepared themselves in their fighting stances and were ready for another battle once again.

"I'll get these and the ugly one," Jahan picked his out.

"I'll get the rest" Xandria was ready to battle the others.

Jahan gave a smirk to the so-called handsome one. Bergene smiled, "You're especially cute, if you go on a date with me then I'll call them off."

"No, thank you," Jahan rejected him, "Well, it's you're fault, let's dance!"

Bergene and two of his friends launched their first attacks; they charged Bergene and pals behind him. Jahan delivered a breath-knocking punch to there gut, but as she did Bergene attempted a slide kick, she leapt the moment she sensed it coming. As she rose, grabbed his knocked-out friends tossed them at him then teleported behind concentrating mass energy into her hands, positioned over her head and fired, "Masanko HAAAAAA!!!!!!" Bergene and his crew were blasted through the hall out the doors.

"Dang, I overdid it, heh," Jahan just was happy to protect her friend,

"I really wanted to kick his their butts too," Xandria gave a frown, not having the chance to attack those boastful Saiyans, but the half-Saiyan thanked Jahan, "Thanks anyway." Jahan blushed a little.

The bell rang, "I better get going," Xandria vanished out of sight then Jahan.

Jahan's class began. The instructor paced back and forth looking at the students, "Hmm."

After surveying each student he finally picked one and pointed at Jahan, "Stand up."

She got up and stood by him. "Saiyans, in special circumstances, they transform."

She looked up in wonder, "Haven't you experienced this before?" Jahan nodded "It happens during a full moon."

"Yes that's right and why?" the instructor asked her.

Jahan was a bit pressured, "Has something to do with the moon but my tail feels funny on those nights. I go into trance and being drawn toward the moon for some reason," Jahan stated.

"That's right, but the real reason has to do something with your tail; a Saiyan's signature trait. The moon lets off invisible waves that only their tails respond to, in turn they undergo a physical and mental change into a beast-like creature but only a strong few can control this form," He explained.

"Can you control yours?" the teacher asked.

"I don't know. Those nights I look at the moon then I go blank. Then I wake up in a random place," Jahan said.

"Those who can't let's that form take over and destroy then revert to normal in the morning not knowing what happened," he concluded.

The class was dismissed, after class the teacher and Jahan spoke briefly "Have tried training your…it's normally a weak link for most Saiyans," he asked.

"I have, it should be strong enough."

"Good. Well see ya later."

In Xandria's class of Energy Waves, the teacher was surveying everybody. Then soon, the teacher asked, "I ask for two volunteers. Please stand up if you want to."

None of them did until two certain Saiyans. One was a very nice Saiyan with an intelligent mind and brilliant skills with a handsome face and the other one, obviously, it was Xandria.

"I know that you are one of the most top-ranking students. I want you both to break these huge boulders," the teacher pointed to humongous rocks; as hard as steels and metals, "Use only energy blasts. The challenge is to break these boulders without breaking a sweat, understand?"

Xandria and the intelligent Saiyan nodded. Both of the Saiyans concentrated.

"Hey," the smart Saiyan caught Xandria's attention, "My name is Lafayel, by the way."

"The name's Xandria," the half-Saiyan whispered.

Both of the fighters smiled. They continued to concentrate and gathered some energy from their bodies into their hands.

For Lafayel, sapphire-colored energies started to glow and as for the half-Saiyan, a mix of crimson red, pitch-black, and violet-colored energy surrounded her palms. All of the students were amazed and surprised.

Soon, Xandria and Lafayel gave vigorous shouts and yells, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHH!!!!"

Their shouts echoed and roared across the room which caused for the floors to tremble and shake off. The powerful energy blasts scattered throughout the surface and hit the boulders crazy like heck. It gave an earsplitting sound.

Once the smoke faded, both of the boulders were gone. As in, not a single dust remained. But a little bit of sweat streamed down on Lafayel's forehead, but as for the half-Saiyan, Xandria, she stood there with a happy face; very calm and relaxed.

All of the classmates cheered and clapped.

"Very impressive," the teacher was proud, "Lafayel, you've been improving since last time. That's good. And Xandria, what an amazing performance. Give these top-ranking warriors a good clap.

The audience clapped once more. Soon, the bell rang and it was almost time to go home. All of the students hurried outside to chat with their friends.

Lafayel gave a thumps-up, "You did pretty well, Xandria."

"Thanks, you did too," Xandria said.

Lafayel scratched his head and asked a question, "I have a question. I hope it won't offend you."

"What is it?" Xandria smiled.

"Um, if you're a Saiyan…where's your tail?"

Xandria gave a serious glare and turned her head away, "I…I wouldn't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Lafayel apologized, "I'm sorry. Oh well, guess I'll be going now. Bye," Lafayel left.

As for Xandria, she was the only Saiyan in the hallway. She felt lonely and a flashback appeared on her mind.

--

"She's a half-Saiyan! What a disgrace! And she is born with a power level of 1,000! She doesn't deserve to be here!!" a strange voice hollered.

"Please! Have mercy! She's my only daughter! Please, I beg of you," most likely the father of Xandria urged and begged.

"I am the King of all Saiyans and I know what is right! Now stay out of my way!" it revealed that it was the King of all Saiyans. He lifted the female Saiyan baby and pulled out a dagger.

"No, King Vegeta!" the father cried out. He pushed King Vegeta away and instead, the dagger sliced off Xandria's tail and it also sliced her left shoulder, creating a deep wound that could never be healed. The half-Saiyan baby cried and wailed.

King Vegeta scoffed and left the two helpless Saiyans in the darkness.

The father of Xandria carried his baby and rocker her back and forth, "Hush, Xandria. It is going to be alright. Don't cry."

The half-Saiyan continued to wail and cry and tears of sorrow streamed down on her cheeks. Blood dripped on the chrome floor. Both father and daughter hugged each other.

--

The flashback soon ended.

Xandria was surprised that she could such a painful memory like that when he was just an infant. She also have that scar on her left shoulder. It was still deep and she could still feel the pain. The half-Saiyan tightened her fists.

"Xandria?" Jahan was right in front of her, concerned by her worried looks, "It's something wrong?"

Xandria looked up and still had that depressed look on her face.

"Are there Xandria, HELLO THERE?" jahan asked still concerned

"Huh?" Xandria snapped out of it.

"You blankout for awhile" " bout that" Xandria refocuses

"anyways lets go" Jahan says. The two saiyans leave the school

"Xandria?" Jahan was right in front of her, concerned by her worried looks, "It's something wrong?"

Xandria looked up and still had that depressed look on her face.

"Xandria, HELLO THERE?" Jahan asked a bit louder, still concerned.

"Huh?" Xandria snapped out of it.

"You blanked out for a while."

"Oh, sorry ''bout that," Xandria refocused

"Anyways let's go" Jahan said. The two Saiyans left the school.


	7. That Night

At night, Jahan and Xandria slowly walked through a forest and just walking there. Having a bit of a night adventure.

"Why were you so…depressed all of a sudden in school?" Jahan asked, started a conversation.

"Don't remind me," warned Xandria, she clenched her fists real tight, "It's a horrible memory. Don't even start."

Jahan shrugged her shoulders, "Okay."

As they continued to walk, Jahan scratched her head and thought, _"Gosh, should I tell her that I'm actually a guy, but accidentally got transformed into a girl?"_ Jahan shook her head, _"Nah, it would freak her out. She might not believe me once, but…it's a worth a shot."_

Jahan then turned her focus to her quiet Saiyan friend, "Um, hey. There's something I want to tell you."

Xandria didn't turn her head, "What?"

Jahan then started to rub his hands, "Well, this might sound shocking, but I hope you will not get freaked out or anything."

"Spill it out," replied Xandria.

Jahan gave an inhale and exhale, "I-"

But a sudden, flash of light appeared across the skies that almost blinded the Saiyans' eyes. A crystal-like form then landed in front of the bewildered Jahan and Xandria. Inside the crystal, there was a young female inside. Jahan was familiar of this face, "Who…?"

The female's eyes opened and released a shock field to shatter the crystal into tiny bits. The young girl twirled and twinkled and she smiled in front of Jahan. She wielded a staff.

Jahan was completely surprised.

"Jahan!" the young magician shouted then hugged her.

She bowed to Jahan's friend, "I'm Olivie."

Xandria wondered how and where did the strange girl come from, "Um hi."

Jahan asked Olivie how she has been. She responded, "I'm good, but how are you...? I'm really sorry, really, really sorry." Olivie still felt guilty for what happened.

"Sorry for what?" Xandria thought.

"You're pretty though," Olivie complimented, ignoring the half-Saiyan's question.

"Um thanks, I guess," Jahan said, almost blushing.

"Guys, I'm standing right here," Xandria interrupts rudely.

"How about you join us? We were just walking," Jahan asked and looked to Xandria for reassurance. "Sure."

Jahan and her female companions walked on that dark night. "How long have you known Jahan?" Xandria asked Olivie, "A few years...he-she is still the same as she used to be," she said.

"Uh-huh." Xandria got a weird suspicion she was hiding something.

Olivie glanced Xandria for a moment and smiled bashfully, "You're as pretty as Jahan also. Heh, heh," she giggled.

Jahan scratched her head and Xandria raised an eyebrow, "Well, that was a random comment."

"Oh my. No offense taken, I hope?" Olivie asked, a bit ashamed.

"Oh no," Xandria shook her head, "I take your compliment. Thanks."

Olivie smiled. The female companions continued to walk through the dark, night skies. Jahan then glanced at Xandria for a moment and leaned over to Olivie. She whispered to her friend, hoping the half-Saiyan couldn't hear.

Jahan muttered, "Hey, any ideas how to bring me back now?"

Olivie shrugged her shoulders and whispered back, "I think I might have, but I haven't even tested my spells yet. You have to wait, Jahan. It takes time."

"But I can't take this silly form forever!" Jahan complained.

"What form?" Xandria asked, giving a look.

Olivie and Jahan turned around and laughed nervously, "Oh nothin'. Just you know…it's a secret between Olivie and I, but it's nothing that personal. Tee-hee."

Xandria smiled and chuckled sarcastically, "Heh, heh. I see…"

Olivie and Jahan turned around and continued their quite discuss. The bewildered half-Saiyan wished she knew what they were talking.

"_Secret?"_ Xandria thought, _"There's something fishy going on about here."_

"So how much longer, for real?" Jahan asked with seriousness.

Olivie just shrugged her shoulders, "Is it really that bad?"

Jahan whispered, "Actually it feels better that before, but I can't get used to it all...boobs," she couldn't stand thinking of having such things.

"Oh, I see," Olivie sympathized with him, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I am faster, lighter, and have all my original strength."

Olivie listened carefully, "It doesn't sound all bad," she said in a cheerful tone.

"I guess," Jahan smiled a bit, "So one more day won't kill you...will it?"

Olivie stared into his eyes with the cutest look; the Saiyan looked at her then tried to look away while trying not to blush.

"Well," Jahan blushing hard and acting tough, "Oh! You really are amazing" Olivie launched herself at Jahan, an inescapable hug.

Xandria glanced over pretending not to be interested then sees Olivie hugging Jahan. She didn't care, Xandria pulled Olivie off of her anyway, using all her might. When she was finally off, Olivie was on top of Xandria.

"Excuse you, Olivie," Xandria said, raising an eyebrow, wanting her to get off.

"Oh sorry!" Olivie chuckled happily.

Jahan was still dazed from that sweet hug. Her nose bled and passed out. Olivie noticed Jahan was on the ground, but Xandria stopped Olivie, "Jahan's fine. She's way tougher than me. No friend of mine could pass out like this."

Xandria then fired a ki-blast at the knocked out-Saiyan.

Jahan's saiyan instincts quickly revived her the moment that ki-blast was felt. Jahan formed a slight barrier around herself, "Who's attacking me?" The Saiyan was fully alert.

Xandria scoffed, "Hey chill out, you were just knocked out and I only did that to wake you up," the demi-Saiyan explained.

"Oh." Jahan sighed relaxed.

"Jahan, I got to go. See ya," The magician twirled her wand then she let her staff touched against ground. There was a bright flash and she vanished quickly, leaving sparkling dusts behind.

"Bye" Jahan said under his breath. The two Saiyans stood together again.

"She was...interesting" Xandria breaking the silence.

"Uh yeah," Jahan stood there, "let's go back" the demi-Saiyan ordered.

Jahan followed behind. Xandria then asked her, "What type of girl is she?"

Jahan cocked an eyebrow at the question, "A very talented, magical person," he said with no hesitation.

"Talented? Magical?" Xandria questioned.

"Yeah," Jahan smiled.

Xandria thought about Jahan's magical friend for a moment and then looked at Jahan intently. The half-Saiyan asked her, "Tell me. Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"Err…no!" Jahan nervously stuttered; she wouldn't want to reveal the secret yet, not until Olivie changes her back into a guy.

Xandria examined her face, "Hmm…okay. I think I'm going home now. Bye," Xandria vanished within one step. Jahan left too.


	8. Field Trip!

Today was a special day at Giho Kazuma High School. It was the Anniversary of GKHS. During this event, classes are allowed to go to any planet in the universe for their unique trainings. This helps the students improve their skills through use in practical environments. Everyones excited during this event. Students, therefore, behave 'till they reach their destination and other visit to their home world.

Jahan wanted to go home, but she's neither strong enough nor she's "normal".

Jahan and Xandria rushed into their class of Ki-Wielding. The two Saiyans smiled at each other eager to go. Sensei walked in, "Today were having our annual celebration! Before I talk about that, we need to start warming up."

The students lined up and began their usual warm-up. "Good!" the teacher continued to talk about their upcoming activities, "Our location is one of where the people have extremely well control over their ki. They're not really strong, but have excellent control. They can take you out easy without trying hard, "Sensei explained, "You need to remember and take everything you know to our destination, Planet Kona. Shall we proceed to the bus now?" Sensei asked and ordered, "Now line up!" The students lined up and went out to their assigned bus.

"Do you think they'll be that strong?" Jahan asked Xandria.

"Who knows? It's nothing to get worked up about, no matter how strong they are," Xandria replied, not even stressing.

"Yeah, you're right. Man! I'm so pumped!" Jahan said with his excitement growing.

"Dont show off, Jahan. Heh, heh," Xandria laughed, loved her enthusiasm.

The students got onto the buses. The bus had a green band with the name of the school overlapping that green band. It had Giga-Turbines on the end of each side. The Giga-Turbines rested on triangle-shaped wings, also a vertical one on the top end of the bus. The engines growled and roared, and growled and roared as everyone was ready for a lift-off. The bus began to shake as it accelerated from 0mpg to 200mpg upward into space, out of planet's atmosphere.

On the trip, the students were stunned and amazed as they gazed throughout the pallid white stars and meteors, zooming across the galactic space. This galaxy contained with some of the most amazing planets with unique features and appearances.

Jahan and Xandria watched also. Their jaws almost dropped to the ground, stunned by the astounding features of their own galaxies.

"Are you ever gonna visit your home planet?" asked Xandria suddenly.

Jahan shook her head, "Nah. Not like this."

"Huh? Like what?" Xandria questioned her friend quizzically.

Jahan knew she cannot tell the secret; not just yet, "Oh nothin'! I mean--err--is that I'm not really that strong yet," she half-lied.

"Strong? What does strength have to do with going back to where were you born?" the half-Saiyan folded her arms.

Jahan didn't know what to say next. Xandria examined the look on her friend's face. She smiled weakly, "Sorry, it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

The full-blooded Saiyan smiled back, "'kay."

The bus continued to travel at 200mpg. The students then chatter and socialized with each other. The two Saiyans have nothing to say at all until Jahan asked.

"Hey, wanna play a little game?"

"What game?" Xandria asked, sounding not really interested.

"Let's see who can generate the most powerful energy into our hands the longest, without nobody sensing it," she explained.

Xandria looked at her, "You insane? Everybody's gonna sense that and then our Sensei would suspend us if she wants to."

"Oh come on! I'm getting bored here!" Jahan complained.

Xandria then glanced at her classmates then the teacher. She then glanced at Jahan, "Fine, but I can only play this game once."

Jahan, "Alright-y!"

Both of the Saiyans then slowly collected enough energy into their left hands. Soon, they generated enough power and slowly created a light, white ki sphere, similar to the Blutz Wave technique. Jahan and Xandria glanced from left to right, hoping nobody is sensing it.

"Guess they're not sensing it yet," Jahan whispered and continued.

Jahan and Xandria then slowly made their energy sphere a lot larger until it quickly formed into a crystal-like shape. Both of them snickered until accidentally, Jahan released her energy blast, "What?! Oh crud!!"

The energy sphere bounced all over the place since the bus has flexible, resilient walls and screens. Jahan panicked, "Oh no! What am I gonna do?!"

"Just get it!" muttered Xandria.

Jahan quickly teleported behind her teacher and successfully caught her energy blast. She then quickly absorbed it into her palm.

The students looked at her and Sensei turned around and asked, "Jahan? What are you doing? You're supposed to be in your assigned seat."

"Oh!" Jahan chuckled nervously, "It's just that I was thinking if I could go to the bathroom?"

Sensei raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Well, you didn't have to ask, but you may go anyway."

"Thanks!" Jahan smiled nervously and teleported back to her seat.

Xandria absorbed her energy ball into her hands again, "I told you, it's risky, pal."

"But hey, it was fun while it lasted," Jahan said, "It might impress our teacher at all."

"I suppose so," Xandria agreed.

Then the two, demi-Saiyans laughed with joy.


	9. We all love detours!

As the trip, continued they passed a few unique planets and a few weather conditions. The students stared out the window and were amazed how awesome the galaxies are

"Look at that one!" Jahan pointed to a huge planet. It was a purple and golden swirling mass of land. A semi-ring revolved around it.

"Wow" Xandria awed, "I wonder what kind of types of fighters are there…"

The ship traveled so fast, that no gravitational pull could change their course.

"How many planets are there?" Jahan asked.

"I dunno," the demi-Saiyan said, "We passed some planets. You know, I sensed some strong people on that light blue planet."

"Yeah…so what?" Xandria got curious, but didn't want to get in trouble.

"How about we go there?" the pure-blooded Saiyan suggested.

"How?" the half-Saiyan asked.

"I still have a lock on their power levels..." Jahan whispered.

"Would we get caught if someone notices were gone," the demi-Saiyan whispered back.

"No worries, just hold my hand," the full Saiyan commanded. Xandria held her hand while Jahan locked and focused on that energy.

Then the two vanished off the bus to the aqua-colored planet. It had a yellow sky and green water-like liquid. The inhabitants looked like Meowth-Broly creatures (Broly's body-type with a curled cat tail. They also have gold coins on their foreheads, whiskers on their face. They're semi-cat and semi-human with hands that are similar to those of claws)

"I think this is the place," Jahan looked around, she was still unsure but it already happened.

"Umm…" both looked around at this strange and odd place.

Some of the inhabitants looked at the Saiyans. Their eyes were filled with curiousness as they never saw these strange foreigners before.

"Jahan, they might think we're invaders," Xandria muttered to her friend.

"Don't worry. We're not here to harm them or anything. We just want to fight to test their skills," Jahan whispered back.

"I think we should go back," suggested Xandria, feeling a bit anxious.

Jahan shook her head, "Don't worry. Whatever happens, we both can use our strength against them, right?"

Xandria shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose you are right."

As the Saiyans got closer, more and more inhabitants stared at them. Some were backing away and others are ready to fight.

Jahan and Xandria shook just a bit, but they continued to keep their Saiyan instincts as high as possible.


	10. Lets play,hehehe

The planet was actually called Arnde, Planet Arnde.

The powerful Saiyans didn't know its name, apparently.

A huge crowd of Arndians surrounded the pressured Saiyans. Jahan felt a huge power level approaching; the same ones as when they first passed the planet.

Two ultra-buff fighters pushed through the crowd towards the Saiyans. Their power levels were almost the same as Broly's. They ogled at them evilly and a boastful smirk plastered on their faces.

Jahan shook with fear and excitement that it made Xandria thought she was frightened and pressured.

"Are you ok? You're shaking," Xandria was concerned if they can actually beat them.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-f-fine", Jahan was too excited and afraid that she stuttered.

The Saiyans were in their battle mode in a calm way. They are ready to fight whenever they need to.

"Jiu dut po," one of them said in a strange language. It is translated into this: "There are weaklings, look at their power levels."

"Jei nbe lp" the other one replied. It is translated to this: "I know they're not even a match for us.

One of the tough Arndians powered up, a blazing ruby aura rose and increased. The Saiyans stared at the visible flowing energy. Xandria almost passed out because of the high concentration of power, but Jahan wasn't affected that easily…not yet.

The other creature laughed then powered up too, both their auras combined to make two giants towering over Jahan with smug looks. Jahan felt lightheaded and was charged at by one. Her was breath knocked out of her and passed out including Xandria also.

The two strong Arndians laughed insanely as they love the sweet suffering of the Saiyans. They left the crowd and left the Saiyans unconscious.

"Jo hiu kte," one of the Arndians felt bad for the Saiyans: "Maybe I should help them."

That Arndian lifted the two warriors onto its shoulders and carried them to its home. The kind creature placed both of them on two separate, comfy coaches; one for Jahan and obviously, one for Xandria. The Arndian then created a medicine for healing. He poured a little of potion into their mouths. The Saiyans felt a sudden rush, but still they were unable to move.

It gave the unconscious Saiyans more time to rest and in just a couple days, they awoke.

Jahan jumped up first, her heart pounding intensely then Xandria woke up with a rush. The alerted Saiyans saw the Arndian and thought it was an enemy, but after feeling its calm power, its energy is not a threat.

"He's not strong enough to harm us," Jahan thought and signaled Xandria to power down. Both Saiyans lowered their guard.

"Ok," Xandria stared.

"Ji fvu vro," the Arndian told them meaning: Relax, I am no threat. The two Saiyans dropped their suspicions and sat down.

That same night when both of the demi-Saiyans were fast asleep, the Arndian walked back and forth beside its fireplace.


	11. Who's missing?

A few moments later, a surge of evil energy began to fill the atmosphere that it almost made Jahan and Xandria shiver with sudden fear. This Arndian was actually…a threat after all. Both of the Saiyans had fallen for his pretending kindness.

The Arndian took the Saiyan into his hidden lab and strapped both of them down onto metal benches with an energy sealing bandage. It was also strong enough to hold down Arnde's mightiest warriors. An evil smirk came across the its face. The Arndian held up the potion hat was given to Jahan and Xandria so that they could heal up quick. The potion has actually a secondary effect that it paralyzed the two ignorant Saiyans for twenty-four hours.

The Arndian began its experiments on the new test subjects…

The Arndian pulled out full schematics on the Saiyans' body. He observed at Xandria and realized she didn't have a tail, but he was certain she is a Saiyan. He took a sample of her blood then with the same needle got a sample of the full-blooded Saiyan, Jahan. After studying it, he concluded that Xandria was a half-Saiyan with no tail. The Arndian began taking off the Saiyan's main clothing, which is the battle armor, but leaving the light clothing, the battle arm-warmers, and the heavy boots alone which covers the Saiyans' bodies from head to toe.

"Di pte ui jo," he said to himself: "Interesting identical bodies, but I never saw this gender before."

He prepared to analysis them one-hundred percent. He checked his plans to be precise and got a tiny, pointy spear-like tool. He poked it at the Saiyans' pressure points and inserted a bit of shock, enough to irritate the nerves and move a muscle. He tried all pressure points. He got a small knife tool next and cut a little of their skin on their arms, stomach, and necks to see how thick their epidermis is. The Arndian put the knife down and got a pen out to write down the data.

The two Saiyans bled from those cuts.

Jahan breathe steadily while Xandria breathed so heavily; the Arndian could hear the sound of the half-Saiyan's inhalation.

The Arndian continued to take analysis; making inferences and conclusions.

The Saiyans are unaware of the creature's mysterious attempts and ideas…

When it turned around, the demi-Saiyan was half drenched in her own blood, mainly from the cut on her neck. The Arndian looked at Jahan and her wounds were almost healed. It found that the difference is difficult to cope with, so the creature did more examinations. As the Arndian tested their blood again, it noticed there was a huge difference even though the Saiyans are identical. Xandria was half alive due to her wound to her neck neglected. The Arndian checked on their statuses again. This time the creature got a weaker life energy from Xandria, but Jahan was still fine.

Fourteen hours have passed, Xandria was cleaned up. Both subjects were stable; the Arndian had a lot experiments to do; at least he finished the body analysis.

Now the sly creature was ready to have some fun with its subjects before getting rid of them…


	12. The Rescue and Saiyan Power!

After the attack, the two Arndians survived by making a purple barrier using both of energies combined. They grinned evilly. Sensei wasn't scared by their immense strength, but only wanted to protect his students. That was his number one duty. The two Saiyans were in trouble if he kept fighting, so he moved them into a safer and secretive spot.

Sensei returned to the monsters and the Arndians cracked its knuckles. Then they slammed it into the ground. The surface collapsed until it touched Sensei's feet and a huge beam exploded from beneath him. He totally caught off guard, but remained focused as he recovered from the beam, charged to his two enemies, and they threw a knockout punch. Sensei went flying back, but both of the Arndians began knocking him around in the air, smashing him down and kicking him up to every direction. The creatures then threw Sensei to the ground, performing a moved called "Duel Giant Stomp Attack" on him. That almost broke all his bones.

"Augh…" Sensei slowly got up. His feet throbbed with pain and wiggled, "That's a good shot right there. But let's see if you can handle this!!"

Sensei charged towards his enemies again, but this time he instantly left surges of energy behind, creating two more exact copies of himself.

"…?!" the Arndians gasped in confusion.

The three Sensei's attacked the two Arndians with ease and simplicity since Sense's strength and defense, technically, doubled or perhaps tripled.

The Arndians had a hard time keeping up with Sensei's fast moving illusions of himself. He successfully brought one Arndian to the ground and one crashing into a cliff with a straight punch.

Yet the two tough creatures stood and grinned in pleasure; this fight was far from over. Both of the creatures charged a powerful barrier around them then one sped from the cliff and his other companion from below. Sensei was sandwiched between them and finally fell.

The two Saiyans woke up once again in the hidden location. Jahan knew something was wrong, because at his last sight she saw was Sensei and something attacked Xandria. Xandria frantically and was still discombobulated, "Hey, someone's fighting..."

Jahan and Xandria felt huge energies outside of them. Xandria was in slight daze as she recovered, "Where are we?" she asked in complete darkness.

Suddenly, an army of five Arndians flew over Jahan and Xandria to the battle. These Royal Commandos came from the Arndian Kingdom of Gikyd. They landed in a V-formation pointing their spears at the two fighting Arndians which Sensei has been fighting with.

Jahan couldn't lay low while there was fighting so she suddenly left until Xandria stopped her, "I know what you're thinking. You couldn't just go out there. Maybe these guys are way out of our league. We have to wait for the right moment first."

Xandria gulped a bit even though normally she would join Jahan in this menacing fight. Jahan listened to the warning, but she refused, "Who do you think you're talking to? Aren't you forgetting that I'm one of the strongest Saiyans? I'm gonna try even if they are stronger than me."

Jahan burst from Xandria's grip and dashed into the battle field.

"What are you doing?!" Xandria said, almost to a tone of a yell. The half-Saiyan stood up and looked at the enemies and her friend. She was now deciding if she could join too.

The Gikyd Royal Commandos versus The Two Arndians versus Sensei along with the new arrival Jahan. She didn't know who to fight, but just wanted to battle.

"Go away! It's not your fight!" Sensei yelled to Jahan.

"Sorry, Sensei, but my place is in the battlefield," Jahan said with his eyes staring intently at his threatening enemies. Sensei stared at the Commandos while Jahan stared at the two Arndians. A battle was about to commence.

Xandria clenched her fists tight and felt a bit worthless of herself, _"Darn, Jahan dares to fight these powerful enemies while I'm just standing here doing nothing? It may be right to stay here, but is it best to help out despite of how powerful these enemies are?"_

Xandria closed her eyes and thought about this for a while. She opened it and finally made her decision, "Fine, I'm going out there. I'm gonna help my friends."

The half-Saiyan dashed from the hidden location and into the battle zone. Jahan noticed her and gave a slight smirk, "So, you finally decided, huh?"

But Sensei ordered her, "Xandria, go back now! You can't fight. These monsters are too strong for you."

Xandria readied herself in her fighting stance and told her teacher, "Sorry, but my instincts are telling me that I should help. Besides, this my fight too and I'll do my best to aid you guys."

Sensei gave a worried look though Jahan praised her friend in her mind, _"Now that's the Xandria I know." _

The three Saiyans against the Gikyd Royal Commandos and the two devious Arndians.

"RAAARRGHH!!" Sensei, Xandria, and Jahan powered up to increase their strength and defense. Their auras and powers sparked up and flashed across the skies. They were overflowing with such immense Saiyan power.

The Arndians and the Commandos looked frightened, but kept themselves firm and stiff and ready to fight at will.

The three Saiyans ogled at their enemies. They were ready to battle.

The Royal Commandos were not threatened by the intruders' presence at all. They simply charged forward to take down the opposition. The two overly strong Arndians were the main target, of course, but they didn't care who they fought. Sensei, Jahan and Xandria jumped out of the way.

They charged-up their own attacks, Fired them and their blasts bounced off their shields.

One of the two buff Arndians teleported behind Xandria, shivers crawled down her spine. Jahan fired a one-handed Masan-Kamehameha. Jahan then followed after her attack, "Don't lay a hand on her!" She attacked without warning, assaulted with powerful punches. The Arndian took all those hits. It countered with punches of its own that were that much more powerful. Jahan dodged them all and threw a KO punch.

The buff Arndian snapped its head back in place; a grin came across. Royal Commando #5 threw its spear at the Arndian, Jahan and the arndian's fight was interrupted. The spear almost hit Jahan, The commando caught it behind them. He charged and attacked using a quick-jab attack with its spear at the strong Arndian. The arndian easily dodged it, looked like it was barely moving. As it counter attacked with a punch, the knight blocked it with its shield. Shoved the Arndian back with its shield then Jahan took this opportunity to attack, "Masanko-Haaaa!!!"

The Arndian took the full attack and still grinned cynically. Jahan flew at it, but a spear knocked her away. "Hey! What was that for?!" Jahan yelled. The commando focused on its main target and attacked without mercy. Every time the incredibly strong Arndian counter-attacked, it got blocked by the shield. The Arndian pummeled the shield, but all were ineffective. Royal Commando #3 flew up to help and finally stabbed the Arndian in the back. Jahan watched as they recklessly attack it, but then it unleashed a huge barrier that blown the Royal Commandos, Jahan, Xandria, and Sensei away. The Royal Commandos regrouped and so did Sensei and his students. The battle field was reset.

"I'll try to take it from here," Xandria said with assurance. She stepped in and faced one of the buff Arndians who didn't quite fought yet. The tough Arndian stepped out with a malicious grin on its face.

Without warning, the Arndian teleported behind her and attacked with a punch. Xandria instantly left a surge of energy behind, creating an illusion of herself to confuse the Arndian. Xandria was right above her opponent and gave a dropping axe kick to its head. The Arndian was hurt, but not quite much. The enemy fired barrages of energy blasts from his palms. The half-Saiyan concentrated and was capable enough to dodge all of those. She then countered with a 'Riot Javelin' and fired it at the Arndian. Luckily, her opponent dodged it, but as soon he was in air, Xandria teleported behind her challenger and crushed its back bones with three sidekicks, but her speed was incredible, it almost looked she did one sidekick.

The Arndian was able to regain its balance and landed on the ground, feeling weakened already. Just then, Royal Commando #2 interrupted Xandria and her opponent's fight by throwing consecutive daggers at them. Xandria dodged, spun, twirled, and evaded and used every bit of her energy. One the last dagger has been tossed, Xandria fired a Kamehameha wave; a cylinder-shaped energy with jagged sides flew across the scene. Royal Commando #2 quickly teleported behind Xandria just before her blast could hit it. Royal Commando #2 was about to attack her until Jahan and Sensei teamed up, teleported at opposite directions towards the Commando #2, and fired overwhelming ki blasts at it.

"HYAAH!" Xandria took her opportunity and fired another Kamehameha wave with a mixture of Heat Phalanx. Her energy technique fired up and blasted the Royal Commando #2 away.

Sensei, Jahan, and Xandria landed back to their original positions, eager to whom they will challenge next.

The Arndians stood back-to-back, jumped and stomped down hard then a beam shot up beneath Sensei and the Saiyans and Royal Commandos. None of them could escape, the Arndians grinned as they were blasted. The Royal Commandos stayed in formation and created a barrier that protected them all. The Saiyans were as lucky; their barriers were destroyed by the intense blast, all in all everyone was fine.


	13. Saiyan Power! part2

After the attack, the two Arndians survived by making a purple barrier using both of energies combined. They grinned evilly. Sensei wasn't scared by their immense strength, but only wanted to protect his students. That was his number one duty. The two Saiyans were in trouble if he kept fighting, so he moved them into a safer and secretive spot.

Sensei returned to the monsters and the Arndians cracked its knuckles. Then they slammed it into the ground. The surface collapsed until it touched Sensei's feet and a huge beam exploded from beneath him. He totally caught off guard, but remained focused as he recovered from the beam, charged to his two enemies, and they threw a knockout punch. Sensei went flying back, but both of the Arndians began knocking him around in the air, smashing him down and kicking him up to every direction. The creatures then threw Sensei to the ground, performing a moved called "Duel Giant Stomp Attack" on him. That almost broke all his bones.

"Augh…" Sensei slowly got up. His feet throbbed with pain and wiggled, "That's a good shot right there. But let's see if you can handle this!!"

Sensei charged towards his enemies again, but this time he instantly left surges of energy behind, creating two more exact copies of himself.

"…?!" the Arndians gasped in confusion.

The three Sensei's attacked the two Arndians with ease and simplicity since Sense's strength and defense, technically, doubled or perhaps tripled.

The Arndians had a hard time keeping up with Sensei's fast moving illusions of himself. He successfully brought one Arndian to the ground and one crashing into a cliff with a straight punch.

Yet the two tough creatures stood and grinned in pleasure; this fight was far from over. Both of the creatures charged a powerful barrier around them then one sped from the cliff and his other companion from below. Sensei was sandwiched between them and finally fell.

The two Saiyans woke up once again in the hidden location. Jahan knew something was wrong, because at his last sight she saw was Sensei and something attacked Xandria. Xandria frantically and was still discombobulated, "Hey, someone's fighting..."

Jahan and Xandria felt huge energies outside of them. Xandria was in slight daze as she recovered, "Where are we?" she asked in complete darkness.

Suddenly, an army of five Arndians flew over Jahan and Xandria to the battle. These Royal Commandos came from the Arndian Kingdom of Gikyd. They landed in a V-formation pointing their spears at the two fighting Arndians which Sensei has been fighting with.

Jahan couldn't lay low while there was fighting so she suddenly left until Xandria stopped her, "I know what you're thinking. You couldn't just go out there. Maybe these guys are way out of our league. We have to wait for the right moment first."

Xandria gulped a bit even though normally she would join Jahan in this menacing fight. Jahan listened to the warning, but she refused, "Who do you think you're talking to? Aren't you forgetting that I'm one of the strongest Saiyans? I'm gonna try even if they are stronger than me."

Jahan burst from Xandria's grip and dashed into the battle field.

"What are you doing?!" Xandria said, almost to a tone of a yell. The half-Saiyan stood up and looked at the enemies and her friend. She was now deciding if she could join too.

The Gikyd Royal Commandos versus The Two Arndians versus Sensei along with the new arrival Jahan. She didn't know who to fight, but just wanted to battle.

"Go away! It's not your fight!" Sensei yelled to Jahan.

"Sorry, Sensei, but my place is in the battlefield," Jahan said with his eyes staring intently at his threatening enemies. Sensei stared at the Commandos while Jahan stared at the two Arndians. A battle was about to commence.

Xandria clenched her fists tight and felt a bit worthless of herself, _"Darn, Jahan dares to fight these powerful enemies while I'm just standing here doing nothing? It may be right to stay here, but is it best to help out despite of how powerful these enemies are?"_

Xandria closed her eyes and thought about this for a while. She opened it and finally made her decision, "Fine, I'm going out there. I'm gonna help my friends."

The half-Saiyan dashed from the hidden location and into the battle zone. Jahan noticed her and gave a slight smirk, "So, you finally decided, huh?"

But Sensei ordered her, "Xandria, go back now! You can't fight. These monsters are too strong for you."

Xandria readied herself in her fighting stance and told her teacher, "Sorry, but my instincts are telling me that I should help. Besides, this my fight too and I'll do my best to aid you guys."

Sensei gave a worried look though Jahan praised her friend in her mind, _"Now that's the Xandria I know." _

The three Saiyans against the Gikyd Royal Commandos and the two devious Arndians.

"RAAARRGHH!!" Sensei, Xandria, and Jahan powered up to increase their strength and defense. Their auras and powers sparked up and flashed across the skies. They were overflowing with such immense Saiyan power.

The Arndians and the Commandos looked frightened, but kept themselves firm and stiff and ready to fight at will.

The three Saiyans ogled at their enemies. They were ready to battle.

The Royal Commandos were not threatened by the intruders' presence at all. They simply charged forward to take down the opposition. The two overly strong Arndians were the main target, of course, but they didn't care who they fought. Sensei, Jahan and Xandria jumped out of the way.

They charged-up their own attacks, Fired them and their blasts bounced off their shields.

One of the two buff Arndians teleported behind Xandria, shivers crawled down her spine. Jahan fired a one-handed Masan-Kamehameha. Jahan then followed after her attack, "Don't lay a hand on her!" She attacked without warning, assaulted with powerful punches. The Arndian took all those hits. It countered with punches of its own that were that much more powerful. Jahan dodged them all and threw a KO punch.

The buff Arndian snapped its head back in place; a grin came across. Royal Commando #5 threw its spear at the Arndian, Jahan and the arndian's fight was interrupted. The spear almost hit Jahan, The commando caught it behind them. He charged and attacked using a quick-jab attack with its spear at the strong Arndian. The arndian easily dodged it, looked like it was barely moving. As it counter attacked with a punch, the knight blocked it with its shield. Shoved the Arndian back with its shield then Jahan took this opportunity to attack, "Masanko-Haaaa!!!"

The Arndian took the full attack and still grinned cynically. Jahan flew at it, but a spear knocked her away. "Hey! What was that for?!" Jahan yelled. The commando focused on its main target and attacked without mercy. Every time the incredibly strong Arndian counter-attacked, it got blocked by the shield. The Arndian pummeled the shield, but all were ineffective. Royal Commando #3 flew up to help and finally stabbed the Arndian in the back. Jahan watched as they recklessly attack it, but then it unleashed a huge barrier that blown the Royal Commandos, Jahan, Xandria, and Sensei away. The Royal Commandos regrouped and so did Sensei and his students. The battle field was reset.

"I'll try to take it from here," Xandria said with assurance. She stepped in and faced one of the buff Arndians who didn't quite fought yet. The tough Arndian stepped out with a malicious grin on its face.

Without warning, the Arndian teleported behind her and attacked with a punch. Xandria instantly left a surge of energy behind, creating an illusion of herself to confuse the Arndian. Xandria was right above her opponent and gave a dropping axe kick to its head. The Arndian was hurt, but not quite much. The enemy fired barrages of energy blasts from his palms. The half-Saiyan concentrated and was capable enough to dodge all of those. She then countered with a 'Riot Javelin' and fired it at the Arndian. Luckily, her opponent dodged it, but as soon he was in air, Xandria teleported behind her challenger and crushed its back bones with three sidekicks, but her speed was incredible, it almost looked she did one sidekick.

The Arndian was able to regain its balance and landed on the ground, feeling weakened already. Just then, Royal Commando #2 interrupted Xandria and her opponent's fight by throwing consecutive daggers at them. Xandria dodged, spun, twirled, and evaded and used every bit of her energy. One the last dagger has been tossed, Xandria fired a Kamehameha wave; a cylinder-shaped energy with jagged sides flew across the scene. Royal Commando #2 quickly teleported behind Xandria just before her blast could hit it. Royal Commando #2 was about to attack her until Jahan and Sensei teamed up, teleported at opposite directions towards the Commando #2, and fired overwhelming ki blasts at it.

"HYAAH!" Xandria took her opportunity and fired another Kamehameha wave with a mixture of Heat Phalanx. Her energy technique fired up and blasted the Royal Commando #2 away.

Sensei, Jahan, and Xandria landed back to their original positions, eager to whom they will challenge next.

The Arndians stood back-to-back, jumped and stomped down hard then a beam shot up beneath Sensei and the Saiyans and Royal Commandos. None of them could escape, the Arndians grinned as they were blasted. The Royal Commandos stayed in formation and created a barrier that protected them all. The Saiyans were as lucky; their barriers were destroyed by the intense blast, all in all everyone was fine.


	14. Planet Kona

Back on the bus, trillions of light years away, they returned to bus exhausted. One of Sensei's students came to help their injured teacher. Jahan, Xandria, and Sensei felt exhausted so they all fell into a deep sleep quickly.

They soon approached their destination, Planet Kona. Planet Kona has black skies; each house was layered with cloud residue. The clouds are neon blue but when applied to the homes it can turn into much different neon, bright colors. It looked like 19th century buildings applied to Stone Age homes, giving the planet a unique look. Most the water was oppositely colored from the sky and is white but it's not true from everywhere. Its technological level was limited but had a large defense facility (not seen from the outside; hidden obviously.) though they don't look to advanced. Konans are reptileans species, lizards that stand on there hein feet and a large tail, a basic lizard appearance.

The bus entered the atmosphere and landed smoothly. There was a welcoming parade when they landed; the Konans were dressed in celebratory outfits that doubled as combative outfits too. They wore sleeveless-robes with many bright colors. The students were in awe when they stepped off the bus

"These colors are beautiful..." the girls quickly noticed.

Sensei was well enough to walk but not fight. He greeted Hono, the leader of their combat training. He and Sensei were good friends and competitors. Hono introduced himself and some of his students: Paku, Youbu, Neemi, Joyiu. Soon, Hono escorted Sensei and his students into a hut for a small party.

"Come eat and relax then we'll take you to your rooms," Hono invited them.

All the students had a good time at the party.

This place is pretty cool," Jahan said to Xandria.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed.

After the party, some of the Konans volunteered to show them to their living quarters. The students didn't know what to think about architecture. None of them were familiar with it, even being from many different planets. They had the whole building to themselves. Everyone was paired in groups two. Jahan and Xandria obviously paired up. Those Saiyans were so pumped.

"This is exciting!" exclaimed the enthusiastic Xandria despite of her injuries.

"I know," Jahan agreed as she stretched her legs, "I wonder if we are able to fight these Konans. I'll be really glad to see their strength!"

Xandria placed her hands on her hips and gave light punches, "It'll be great if we have some kind of a mini-tournament then we can battle out these fighters and see who the victor is!"

"Now that's actually much better," Jahan said with a smile as if she was about to fight.

"Say, who do you think is gonna win between us this time?" Xandria asked her friend.

"I don't know," Jahan wasn't so sure, "Maybe me, of course."

"No way! I'm gonna win this time!" Xandria said with a smirk.

"Let's just see, shall we?" Jahan smirked too.

The next day, all the students woke up bright and early, most of them were out on their pajamas.

Sensei told those who weren't ready have to get ready in five minutes or else they would miss practice; some needed a good warm-up.

They all went into the visitor's training facility in which it didn't look like much on the outside but inside it was ten times better than their training area. Sensei expected a good performance from all of his students. He wanted to train harder too.

The students all lined up and started with a fairly large ki-blast. Some didn't like the request but followed it without complaint.

"Ha!" in unison, they fired and launched their energy blasts. Not everyone could sustain a large output. Some ran out of energy and fainted.

"Stop!" Sensei ordered after the warm-up. A little under half of his students remained standing and kept their ki-flow steady.

"Next we are going to spar," Sensei told their next exercise, "Our opponent are going to prepare themselves so don't think anyone will peak and plus this structure contains energy, meaning they won't sense you. Now begin!" Sensei watched all his students carefully.

Each one sparred with intention and spirit, exactly what he wanted to see during their demonstration later.

After they finished, the students were given a two hour rest break before their challenge. Most were really tired after their morning workout. In two hours they go against the locals.

What should we do? I'm not tired at all," Jahan asked to Xandria.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Have no ideas."

Both of them watched as their classmates already grew weary. Some were trying to catch their breath, some wanted to drink water, and some just relaxed, all exhausted.

"At least you and I are not ordinary Saiyans, huh?" Jahan said to her friend.

Xandria nodded in agreement, "Right."

"Say…" Jahan thought of something, "Do you ever wonder if there are any powerful opponents here in this planet?"

"I'm not sure. There should be," Xandria replied. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling out the planet's inhabitants' energies. She sensed several powers that were stronger than the average citizen who lives in this planet, "I could sense some of them are."

"Cool. It'll be a great opportunity to battle with these fighters," Jahan believed.

"It'll be great if there's a huge tournament! It's a perfect opportunity to test our strength!" Xandria exclaimed; talk about the ultimate, fighting challenge.

"Heck yeah. I wish so too," Jahan hoped.


	15. GKHS and KC Warriors Main Event p1

"...say, let's go find some. We won't fight them not just yet." Jahan suggested.

The two Saiyans flew in search of strong fighters. They flew above a detectable range, hiding their energy while searching. They sensed some energies at their level and few really strong powers. They settled on a high cliff when they were done scouting.

"It feels good up here," Jahan relaxed lying on the ground. Then something or someone blocked the sun.

A tall, older fighter stood over her, "You, I saw you checking me out," he spoke firm and boldly.

Jahan jumped to her feet. Sandra was stunned, "I thought we were undetectable."

The two Saiyans were in their battle stances. They eyed each other intensely. The tall fighter's aura slightly sparked, but Jahan wasn't intimidated easily.

A huge shadow grew behind the warrior (he had a _yue hachi_, granted him extremely powerful physical power); it was one a giant would have. The sun was blocked out by an invisible presence and then it vanished. Jahan saw something, but it was beyond sensing. He felt nothing. Jahan didn't flinch.

"You're pretty tough for a girl," the tall fighter smirked.

Jahan then realized what time it was. It was time to leave this place, "I would love to stay but we're busy."

Jahan grabbed Xandria's arm and teleported to the rest of the group which their training was minutes away from starting.

The teacher placed his arms behind his back and spoke to his students, "Before we start the challenge, I would like to introduce to you to a new student. Come in."

And so a new student came in; he had very broad shoulders and very muscular. He appeared to be quite handsome. His hair was colored black and was a bit longer, almost to the length of his neck. Jahan and Xandria sensed his energy level. It felt enormous and the Saiyans felt excited already.

Sensei and Hono bowed to each other.

"Seeing everyone here, we shall commence!" Hono announced. "GKHS student versus KC warriors in-training. This will be a 3-on-3 match. Each side will represent their group."

Both groups gathered to see who will fight. It was time. Everyone picked their participants and was ready to begin.

"First up is the new student versus Neemi," Hono said.

Both the combatants stepped up on the stage and they bowed to each other respectfully, bidding each other good luck for this fair fight.

"Begin!" Hono signaled for them to do battle.

The new student dashed at Neemi while Neemi slammed his tail against the ground and dashed towards him. Both their speeds seemed equalized. The new student attacked with his knee, but Neemi blocked his attack and flipped over him with an additional tail slam. The new student was hit hard, but picked himself up quickly. Neemi dashed side-to-side as he approached his movement quickening as he left afterimages. The student clasped his hands together then charged energy into his glowing palms. He swung his arms like a bat to Neemi as soon as he was in the right position. Neemi was knocked into the stars when he was hit by the energy beam. His opponent quickly hammered Neemi down from above and was followed by a full-speed knee strike. However, Neemi recovered and accelerated instantly, hitting the ground and bounced back quicker. Neemi's great speed led him to land a successful punch on the new student's chest.

The GK students did not notice the creature on Neemi's head (his _yue yon_, which granted him better speed and agility.) because he was too quick. After the punch, Neemi followed with a tail whack that launched his opponent into the stars. The native landed softly waiting for his opponent to return.

All watched in intensity as the fight went on. The new student finally recovered and rocketed downward as a response to this action. Neemi launched himself skyward at the same angle as his opponent. When they passed each other, there was a huge collision. The two entered a brawl as both were now falling. Finally, Neemi delivered a fatal blow to his opponent and the GK student made a crater below. He almost crawled out, but the hit knocked him loopy. Neemi landed calmly with his two feet and bowed.

"First Round goes to the KC Warrior, Neemi!" Hono announced the winner.

There was a five minute interval.

"That was awesome! Neemi was something else," Xandria commented.

"Did you notice something strange?" Jahan pondered suddenly.

"Like?" Xandria was clueless to what she was referring to.

"Another presence?"

"Um…no."

"Oh, alright. Well, it was just a feeling. Forget it," Jahan said, but definitely felt something else; something strange that almost shook her.

The five minute interval was up and the second round was about to start. It will be Xandria versus Paku.


	16. GKHS vs KC Warriors Main Event p2

Sensei whispered in Xandria's ear telling her she was next.

"I'm next?" Xandria said while Jahan looked over in interest.

Sensei returned to his seat next to his friend. Xandria was frozen in shock. She mumbled. "I'm next?" "Seriously? Well, it's time for me to test my skills once again. "

"Good luck!" Jahan gave a thumbs up.

Xandria smiled.

"Time for our next match," Hono said. "This match we have Xandria from GKHS vs Paku from KC warriors. Please enter the battlegrounds."

Both combatants bowed to Sensei and Hono then faced each other. Again, they bowed, bidding each other good luck.

"Begin!" Hono announced.

Paku was 5'5 and her wardrobe was less formal, she wore a light battle armor that went down halfway and exposed her shoulders. Covering her thighs were a spandex like material.

Paku charged first, the rapid movement from her feet was so quick it left trails of winds behind. The fighter suddenly circled around Xandria, hoping to get her confused by her very quick speed. Paku left more gusts of winds behind, yet the female warrior continued to stand in one place. She ran another full circle and flew to the skies; her presence had almost disappeared as if she was completely gone.

The students stood in awe, wondering where Paku went.

Xandria closed her eyes to feel out Paku's energy. As she sensed it, the instinct feeling clicked on her and it told her to turn around. With one strike, Xandria went to defensive mode and successfully blocked Paku's falling axe kick attack with her arm. The opposing collision created almost a vibration. Paku's eyes widened, not believing her opponent canceled her attack. A little bit angered, Paku turned to offensive mode and commenced a continuous barrage of punches. The punches occupied every space to ensure Xandria cannot counter back.

Sensei sat quietly and serious on his seat. He studied Xandria's moves. He had to admit, she was becoming a more excellent fighter like Jahan herself.

There was a four legged-monster that was in the crowd below, them no one noticed. ( A _yue go_, It heightened one of its user's 5 senses.) It twirled its claws then Paku's abilities instantly increased. Her natural sense of touch increased. As each punch connected with Xandria's arms she discovered weak spots.

Paku continued to attack head-on without stopping, each time hitting every opening possible. Xandria didn't feel it but steadily effect her. Finally intercepting an attack, Xandria landed a uppercut that tossed Paku back but due to her increased senses Paku calculated her movements. As she flew through the air, she flopped her body in a position to land. Xandria charged forward and punched his head-on, Paku braced herself then countered with a tail slap. Xandria grasped her side as if a bull tackled her then was hit with a front kick. She was knocked to the ground.

"Alright! This is getting intense!" Jahan was very excited.

Paku waited for her opponent to get up, Xandrai was down but not out. Her soul wouldn't allow it. "I'm ready for ya!" She said with confidence.

Paku dashed at her then side-stepped finishing with tail slam. Xandria jumped and nailed her neck with a kick then flipped and kicked her chest with both feet. Xandria charged forward and vanished like a ghost and did a sidekick to her head but Paku dodged at the last second. Xandria followed with a axe slash then landed by her and fired a beam. Paku reacted by summoning a barrier that canceled-out the attack. While her opponent froze-up, she punched Xandria with a super charged fist. It shook she whole structure, Xandria countered with a double windmill kick then charged upward after her with her signature attack. With one hand out she furiously charged energy into it, sparking and crackling she fired a devastating purple and red beam "AAAAARGH!". Paku was blasted into the stars then somehow when falling she recovered by slamming her tail against the ground just as her body was about to hit. Paku stood-up until Xandria elbowed her at extremely fast speeds. It was like Paku fell down by herself.

Xandria went back to her original place where she stood. She also gave a bow.

"The winner for this battle is Xandria! Second round goes to the GK fighter!" Hono announced the winner.

Everyone roared and cheered. Sensei felt proud and clapped. Jahan was cheering and rooting for her friend.

Paku weakly sat up and felt a bit disappointed she lost the match. "Gosh, that was too tough."

Xandria went to her opponent and helped her get up. She smiled while doing so. "You did great there, Paku. You gave me quite a good fight."

"Hah, you did too," Paku smiled back.


	17. GKHS vs KC Warriors Main Event p3

"I wonder who is next. You and that other guy did well, but these GK kids aren't pushovers," Jahan looked to the sky.

"You tell me," Xandria commented. She took a sip from her grape juice, "but all this fighting is making my blood pumped up! I guess it's a Saiyan thing…"

"I agree," Jahan said back.

The two girls then looked together at the night skies. They quite missed their home planet already, but the tournament was slowly making them forget about it. Besides, the matches were very interesting.

"I hope we get to meet each other in the finals!" Xandria said eagerly, making a fist.

"Yeah!" nodded Jahan. "Me too! If not, at least we had some fun, right?"

"You betcha!" agreed Xandria.

Then the two fighters observed the other fighters ahead of them. Some were stretching out their legs and arms to prevent any careless injuries. Some were training their skills on floor or at mid-air. Others were chatting with other fighters, telling them how anxious, but also excited they were about this tournament. Others were meditating and image-training. They were so many things going; it was hard to keep up with the busy scenario.

Only Jahan and Xandria knew that the best and brightest warriors can only get to the finals.

The break slowly passed, and it was time for the final match. Jahan and Xandria slowly returned.

While Jahan was walking around that evening, Sensei teleported to her and told her she was next.

"Me? I understand," but Jahan did not really comprehend her the first time, but then it soon clicked. She assured him with a light smile.

Xandria got up and slowly walked behind her friend. She missed the conversation between Sensei and Jahan.

Jahan stood at one place for a moment and then her aura flared up.

"Hey, what's up?" Xandria wondered about the sudden spark.

"My turn," when Jahan turned around, her eyes shining brightly while she smirked with confidence and vitality.

"Do your best!" Xandria cheered her friend.

Jahan and Xandria made their way back to the tournament stadium. The spectators and crowds gathered and were amassed for this final match.

The announcer stepped onto the stage and said, "Time for our final match of the day. Jahan of GKHS versus Joyiu of The KC warriors. Please approach the fighting arena."

Joyiu and Jahan entered the battle area. Joyiu was wearing a dark colored gi. He was quite the handsome-type as well. He kept a lively expression on his face as he entered the battle stadium. Jahan wore her usually black gi with a blue long-sleeve undershirt. They both bowed to Hono and then to Sensei, and then to each other.

When Jahan was in her battle stance, she did not notice that a tiny, mysterious creature had come out of nowhere and unnoticeably poked her leg. It was a _Yue-san_, a tiny three-legged creature. It just used its ability to weaken Jahan's battle power, and this particular creature was secretly summoned by Joyiu.

"BEGIN!"

Joyiu powered-up to his maximum power. He was good at sustaining it without easily getting tired. Jahan sparked a clear aura, and then she dashed towards her opponent. Joyiu stood there and absorbed the impact. After the hit, he fired a blast at his opponent. Jahan was tossed back. Joyiu then leapt forward, spun, and did a "Tail Smash" on Jahan. She endured it by blocking with her arms. She shoved him back and followed with a powerful uppercut. Joyiu was knocked upward, but did not feel the full effect and he was easily recovered.

"_Well, well, he's not bad,_" Jahan thought to herself. Joyiu looked very confident, but Jahan was going to changed that.

Joyiu dashed forward and sent a one-hundred percent power punch to Jahan. Surprisingly, Jahan was sent flying. She regained her footing, but realized that the punch actually hurt. "Dang," she stared back at him.

Xandria noticed Jahan was actually flinching, which seemed a bit awkward to her considering Jahan was one of the strongest fighters around. She quickly scanned Jahan's power level. It came as a surprise to her to know that it had decreased.

"Doesn't Jahan notice she's holding back a bit much?" Xandria pondered.

Jahan endured another assault from Joyiu. She stood there unfazed, but in a little pain. As Joyiu ended the combo, Jahan unleashed a great burst of energy. Her sudden increase of power almost had him intimidated. Jahan then slowly gathered energy; her power was slowly surpassing her opponent's strength. Jahan glanced at him, and then effortlessly kneed him at high-speed. She flew after and pounded him with punches and kicks. Joyiu did his best to guard, but she was too strong. He used all his power to create a force field to push her off. Joyiu jetted to the ground. Jahan wasn't far behind him. She landed and jetted toward him. Joyiu tried to dodge her, but was knocked on the head by her tail.

"Wha- tha-...where did she suddenly get this power?" Joyiu questioned anxiously as he began to grow weary of her. Joyiu then slowly circled her and then zipped at her. He seemed to have vanished as he attacked her with great speed and power.

Jahan effectively blocked all his attempts. Joyiu soon ended his assault, but fear struck his face as Jahan's presence vanished. Before he had time to sense her, Jahan suddenly hit him over and over as if she used invisibility. Even the instructors had a hard time seeing her. Joyiu was hit at every angle. Soon, Jahan reappeared at a certain corner, and Joyiu was on his knees, breathing heavy, wincing at her appearance.

"DARN IT ALL! I guess I have to..." but Joyiu was at maximum power since the start of the match, so he could not gather anymore power. He instead summoned his _kyoobi_, a personal spirit animal of his. It lightly poked him and it almost tripled his power.

As Joyiu's power was growing, Jahan's original strength was also returning back because Joyiu's _Yue-san_ canceled its previous spell to increase its master's power instead.

A more intense pressure befell the area. Joyiu and Jahan's power were almost equal.

"I'm not sure what you just did a few seconds ago, but it won't help you," Jahan intimidated him. Her blood was rushing. She smirked with excitement.

The crowd was really into at their display of power.

"Here I come!" Jahan dashed forward.

Joyiu decided to charge a huge orb above her. He then jumped and spun and whipped it in her path.

BOOM!

It was a direct hit. There was a brief silence for a moment. Joyiu hoped he had gotten his opponent this time and make this battle his victory, but a sudden battle yell caught his attention.

"Masanko Punch!" Jahan suddenly appeared through the clouds of smoke. She hit him really hard.

Joyiu was pushed back, but became angry. "I wont lose!" he charged his energy and fired a scattering beam at her. Jahan could not dodge all of the blasts at once. Joyiu took her distraction as an opportunity to quickly head-butt her. She endured it and then managed to catch him. She threw her opponent to the ground, followed by a one-handed Masanko attack. Joyiu was blasted into the dirt.

Joyiu got up, telling Jahan that he was not finished yet, but since Jahan's damaging attacks had already weakened him enough, he resorted to firing a bunch of random ki blasts instead. He then launched himself at her while spiraling, hoping to ram her with his huge green aura. Joyiu knew it should be a direct hit after he hit her, and Jahan was rattled by his attack. He took this chance to land a three-hit tail whip combo. Jahan was caught off-guard and landed like a rock.

Joyiu hoped this was the end, but it came as a shocker to him to find his opponent still standing.

Jahan stared at him with a smirk and she began to power-up again. "HYAH!".

A sonic wave swept across the area. A slight black aura surrounded Jahan.

Xandria watched as her best friend showed her real power. "Go get him!" she cheered.

Joyiu did not back down yet. He charged to her at full force. The two fighters collided and zipped around and clashed in mid-air.

Bam! Bam! BAM!

Jahan then grabbed his shoulders and kneed him to the stomach, side-kicked and then axe-kicked him downward. Joyiu recovered and charged back. Jahan then threw a huge energy ball at him. Joyiu quickly created his own blast, but it was not strong enough to cancel her energy ball. Joyiu quickly evaded her energy ball and decided to give her a spiraling punch. This time, Jahan was prepared, and countered with a one-hundred percent, full-powered Masanko-Punch. Their forces clashed and sparked. She put more energy into her fist, but Joyiu continue to endure until Jahan fired a powerful beam. It flung him back, but he recovered in mid-air. He was breathing very hard.

Jahan suddenly teleported behind him and whispered to him, "Let's fight again some other time," and then, she tail whipped his side. Followed by a reverse elbow strike, she soon finished him with a falling elbow strike to his shoulder. Joyiu's power instantly dropped as he fell. Jahan caught him just in time as he was about to hit the ground and slowly laid him down.

"Joyiu of KC warriors is unconscious," Sensei announced, "which means Jahan is the winner!"

Jahan bowed to her opponent and to the instructors. She walked off the battlefield.

Xandria came to congratulate her. "Hey! That was awesome!" she lightly punched her friend with enthusiasm.

Jahan scratched her head. "It was nothing really."

Both Xandria and Jahan then laughed together.

A few moments later, all of the fighters from the two opposing teams gathered at one place.

"This will conclude our training exercise," Hono said. "We shall thank the GKHS students for their assistance," Hono and all of his students bowed to the GKHS fighters.

"We must thank you as well for having us. I hope we were of no inconvenience." Sensei said.

Hono laughed. "You're always welcome here."

A little bit later after The Farewell Banquet where the fighters gather and simply have a delightful dinner, the GK students all packed up and were prepared to leave. Jahan and Xandria continued to talk who were still pretty much pumped up from the tournament that gave the two saiyans the opportunity to become better warriors.

* * *

Note D'author: Feel free to leave a comment, i would love to hear your opinions. and thank you for reading this far.


	18. A Peaceful Encounter

That same night, one female KC warrior had a private meeting with the KC warriors' sensei, Hono.

"Hono sensei," she shyly approached him.

"What is it, Katanyo?" he addressed her.

"May I be permitted to be with our GK fighter guests for a little while? I feel I must join them for a short while," Katanyo found herself rubbing her hands together.

"Join them, but whatever for? You belong to our KC warriors. Is there a problem?" the teacher asked her, facing her fully.

"There's something I have to do. Don't worry. I won't be gone for long. I feel like I need to do something important though." she bowed very respectfully.

"What are you going to do?"

"…sorry, Hono sensei…that, I can't really tell. It's something that only I know. I can't really tell others."

The teacher thought about it for a long moment, but even his fighters had independent minds. He was not like a parent to them where he had to make sure they were safe and well-off especially right now that one was asking to leave temporarily their group. Hono was only a master who was here to teach his fighters the importance of fighting and how to self-defend themselves.

"Hmm, then if that's the case, you are permitted, but be sure to tell your folks. Since you're telling me this is only temporary, make sure you return to us as soon as possible," he came to a conclusion.

Joy overcame her face. She bowed again and left. Hono imagined that nervous face she showed one more time, wondering why she was in an urgent, but figured she had her reasons.

Katanyo prepared to leave with the GK fighters.

* * *

Early next morning, Sensei and his warriors gathered outside the tournament entrance. They observed their surroundings one more time, knowing that they had to leave very soon. The tournament was such a wonderful experience. It was the opportunity to improve and polish the fighters' skills and become better warriors in the future.

"Is everyone here?" Sensei asked as he did a quick head-count to make sure no one was missed. After being assured that all of his fighters were there, he asked them to finally enter the bus.

Like a shadow camouflaging in the darkness of the night, a young female was able to get behind the crowd without anyone noticing her, and she was able to sneak aboard as well. She was actually Kantanyo. She sat a seat behind Jahan and Xandria. This was quite strange because no one seemed to notice her.

While the bus driver was making a few final preparations until it was time for departure, there was some talk going on in the bus; mainly about the tournament.

"Dude, that tournament was so awesome!" one GK fighter said to his friend.

"Every time I fight, I always feel excited. Watching others fight, too, keeps my heart pumping," said his friend. "In fact, I can't sit still because of the tournament. Why not we fight right now?" he suddenly jumped from his seat excitedly as he went to his fighting stance.

"Not in the bus, you idiot! Besides, Sensei's watching."

His friend immediately went back to his seat. He had a sheepish face. "Oops, sorry. Sorry, Sensei!"

Sensei just gave an eyebrow raise.

Jahan and Xandria were also having a lively conversation about the tournament.

"It's amazing how you were able to beat your last opponent," Xandria commented, referring to her friend's last fight.

"Yeah," Jahan laughed. "That warrior was quite tough, but you can never underestimate the true powers of a true fighter."

"True," Xandria laughed as well.

While the two best friends continued to talk, Katanyo telepathically contacted Jahan abruptly. Jahan was startled at first, thinking there were unknown, strange voices calling out of the blue, then she looked around for the source of that voice.

"Jahan?" Xandria wondered what was up.

Jahan thought she was only hallucinating due to fighting too much. She laughed it off. "Oh, nothing! Keep on talking."

While Xandria continued to talk, Jahan responded to that voice, asking who she was. The hidden Konan, Katanyo, finally told Jahan of her identity.

"I also enjoyed your fight, you know," Katanyo additionally said.

Jahan made an awkward stare. She blinked when she realized where that voice was coming from.

Xandria noticed that her friend was not listening at all. She told him, "What is it now?" she stared right into Jahan's eyes.

Jahan acted a little startled. Then, she shook her head after realizing that Xandria had been meaning to get her attention for some time now. "Heh, heh! W-what is it?" she asked.

"You!" Xandria almost yelled.

"Me?" Jahan blinked as if she seemed oblivious to anything.

"You're acting weird!" Xandria stated.

Jahan was easily getting nervous."Oh, I am?" she tried to give a laugh, but her attempt this time to give a chuckle was obviously pretended.

"You've been acting very funny lately. I know you're hiding something from me," Xandria crossed her arms with irritation.

"What just happened?" Jahan thought to herself. Then, she peeked at the seat behind her.

Katanyo saw Jahan. She smiled cutely at her, waving at her like a sweet, young child. Jahan blushed and sat back down.

Xandria stared over curiously to find Jahan was acting weird again. "What's with that look?"

This time, Jahan did not hear a thing, but instead said this to her friend."I'll be right back. Just go read a magazine or something."

Xandria raised a brow and tried to look for it. "Wait, what magazine? I don't even see it."

Jahan moved one seat back while Xandria stared out at the window.

Jahan realized that the girl who just winked at her was actually a Konan fighter, occupying that seat. She wore a pink robe and also a special ribbon that was given to her by her family. She was beautiful and carried a sweet smile. Jahan then sat by her.

"I've never seen you before," Jahan said to her.

Katanyo did not respond by lips though, but through telepathy. "There's something I must tell you," her face turned to a grim expression. "...there's an evil force that's out to get you. This force will strike very soon."

Jahan felt anxious. "R-really?" but why would a secret, malevolent force will be out to get her? She had not done anything bad to anyone. She had never harmed anybody!

"It's all true," Katanyo continued to talk to her telepathically. "What do you plan to do?"

Jahan thought about it for a second. Then, she grinned. "I'm not worried at all."

"Aren't you afraid that you're going to get hurt?"

"Mmm...actually, Miss, you only saw a small bit of my power back there. You haven't seen the full extents of my strength yet."

Katanyo's eyes widened.

"If I wanted to though, I could've won in seconds," Jahan gave an unconcerned look.

Katanyo stared in disbelief. She was so confident.

Jahan thought she did not believe in her one bit and so Jahan decided to demonstrate something. "All right, watch this," Jahan began summoning power from within while keeping her outward power low so that no one would notice.

Katanyo at first did not feel anything, but then suddenly sensed a strong force growing from the Saiyan; even Xandria noticed her friend's power sparking.

Xandria turned around to see what her friend was doing. She noticed Katanyo. "Who's that? I've never seen her before. She looks like one of those people back in the tournament," Xandria said all of this in her head.

Katanyo was still mystified by Jahan's subtle, growing power. "This is...a tremendous power! I-"

"Heh, heh!" Jahan blushed out of embarrassment.

The trip continued smoothly, but then something abrupt happened.

As Sensei's bus came near a familiar planet, a tractor beam out of nowhere to suddenly capture the ship. The ship's motion was suspended. Then, an intergalactic holograph-message was beamed into it. Sensei and his fighters were all at awe.

Jahan looked at Xandria, a little worried. Xandria was not too relaxed either. They kept quiet though to avoid unnecessary attention.

The tractor beam that captured Sensei's ship suddenly lent out an unfamiliar, unknown voice. The one that sent the holograph message was actually the Commander of the Royal Knights Operations. He spoke and it was translated into the universal language.

"I have business with some of your kind. They have caused us great trouble. Please come to our base to further discuss this issue. If you refuse...," the message then abruptly ended.

Sensei thought hard about it, trying to comprehend what was going on and that unforeseen threat that just lay upon all of them without rhyme or reason. All of his students grew anxious about this unknown presence.

"I'll deal with them," Sensei finally said, still having a headache, thinking about when he actually fought these so-called Royal Knights Operations.

Sensei went to the bus driver and told him to change course and head to Planet Arnde instead. The bus driver though told him that he could not somehow pilot the bus as all of its engines were forcefully turned off. Suddenly, the ship was then guided into Arnde's air space. Soon, the bus entered Plant Arnde and landed lightly on the launch pad. A different team of Royal Knights, along with armed guards, welcomed Sensei and his class when they anxiously came out. As they all exit the bus, a guard of the Royal Knights singled out Xandria and Jahan. He said that they needed to follow him.

"Hold on just a minute," Sensei tried to stop that guard, but other guards blocked him off.

"We only need these two," the guard said. "I'm the one responsible for them."

"Allow me to accompany them at least. They're my students. It's my duty to protect them," Sensei pleaded. The team of other guards looked at each other, then the guard that wanted Xandria and Jahan nodded.

Sensei told the rest of his students to get back to the ship. They did as Sensei told them to, but they were completely confused about the situation.

Katanyo was staring anxiously at the two Saiyans, Jahan and Xandria, as they were being taken away.

Sensei, Xandria, and Jahan were soon escorted to the Royal Knights' huge fortress.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Xandria thought.

"Don't say a word, you two. I'll handle it," Sensei whispered to them.

After going up several stairs and corridors, they met huge doors in front of them. The guards opened the double doors and bowed to someone in front of him.

What Sensei and his two students saw was a powerful Arnde fighter sitting on a throne with two guards on each side of him. The guards held a heavy lance and hard shield; only the one that was sitting on the throne seemed weaponless.

It was actually the Commander of the Royal Knights Operations; the one who gave the message to Sensei and his students. He looked upon them with judging eyes.

Jahan said she was not worried earlier, but she felt even more nervous as she stood before the Commander.

The Commander raised one hand. The guards that escorted Sensei and his two students bowed and left the room.

The Commander sighed a little. Then, he began to speak. "These two have interfered with our plans."

Sensei quickly looked at Xandria and Jahan, making sure they were still by his side.

"We sent a squad to track down some series of dangerous threats, but these pests got in the way. We had the threats in our sights when these two came between my squad and the targets. Thanks to these two, our plans were setback," he continued to ramble on followed with a deep breath. "As compensation, I want them to work for me. Any resistance will mean instant death to all your companions."

Xandria, Jahan, and Sensei grew horrified.

Xandria and Jahan grew even more nervous. Were these their fates? To end up working for the Royal Knights Commander and perhaps live the rest of their lives trapped inside here forever?

"As for you," the Commander looked at Sensei. "Be gone unless you want to join them," he motioned two guards to send Sensei away without question.

Sensei, of course, tried to fight back. "No, let me go! Sir, I hold myself responsible for any misfortune they have caused, but please, I beg of you to let them go!" he pleaded while still fighting back.

The Commander paid no heed to his pleads. "Your words have no meaning here. Even if they are yours, I have a quarrel with your students; not you. I'm sure you understand this much. I am done talking. Now leave!"

The guards continued to drag Sensei out of the castle chambers.

"Sensei!" Jahan cried.

"Sensei, don't leave us!" Xandria begged.

Jahan turned to the Commander and growled at him. "Please, let him go! He's our master! You can't just take him away from us!"

The Commander sternly looked at Jahan with raged eyes. "Go ahead. Dare to defy my orders, but you know the consequences. If either of you two try to run, I'll just exterminate you both and your precious master."

"Why you...!" Jahan whispered angrily.

"Sensei!" Xandria continued to cry out for him.

"Don't worry!" Sensei said to the both of his students. "I'll figure out a way to release you two! Just hold on for a while. I'll return. I promise!"

The Commander was angered after hearing this. "I have enough of him! Guards, just take him away!"

Finally, the guards were able to drag Sensei out of the castle. They were now escorting Sensei to the bus, having no choice, but to leave Jahan and Xandria with The Head Commander. In his mind already, he was trying to come up with a plan to save both of his students.

Xandria and Jahan still stood in anxiety. Their fates are uncertain.

* * *

Thank you for being patient with me, i know it took awhile.

Feel free to give me suggestions for the next one.


	19. Captive!

"What do we do?" Jahan asked her friend telepathically.

Xandria was clueless. Jahan didn't want to break out though because it will cause a riot.

"Bring the chains!" The Commander said.

Suddenly, the guards roughly shackled the young saiyans.

"Starting from today, your lives are in my hands and you are my property," The Commander boldly stated.

The girls only looked down as they couldn't resist his will.

Meanwhile, Sensei racked his brain for a way to set them free as he went back to the ship.

Inside their ship, the students easily picked up that two of their classmates weren't with him.

Katanyo had a downcast look in her eyes as if all hope was lost. Sensei slowed as he neared the ship. A guard outside poked him with his lance, telling him to hurry and leave. He looked back one last time before stepping onto the bus. His students were staring at him confused. Sensei turned to the driver to see if he was ready. He took his seat as the engines started-up; humming to roaring.

"Let's go back," Sensei said.

The two new captives were taken to their quarters for as long as they were needed. Deep down in the lowest levels of the fortress, they were tossed in a cell, fourth from the stairs. The underground prisoners' quarters were very medieval-like. The only lighting Xandria and Jahan saw was lit torches down the hallway filled other prisoners of other alien species from other planets. Some were half-dead and this crept out Jahan and her friend. Inside their cell, it was made out of stone and the bars were made of a metal that was ki-resistant. Their cell was quite clean compared to the others, yet dirt and cobwebs still hanged out on the ceiling and floor.

They just stared at each other, trying to figure out how all of this happened. Neither said a word. They just sat down in utter shock.

Meanwhile, The Commander pondered how he was going to punish his new prisoners, Xandria and Jahan, along with other important matters.

Suddenly, a guard came and unlocked their door. "Put this on and report to The Commander," He placed uniforms that worthy enough for the presence of the Commander in front of them. Then, the guard immediately left.

Jahan and Xandria took a look at the clothes.

"_They're pretty cute. Ugh! What tha heck am I thinking?" _Jahan thought.

Xandria looked to her companion.

"I don't think we have a choice," Jahan concluded.

"Yeah," Xandria checked out their new uniform. "These don't look too bad."

"I can't believe I have to wear this!" Jahan started freaking out.

"You okay, pal?"

"But we have to wear this," her voice dulled, almost monotone.

"Come on, they don't look bad. I think it will look good on you." Xandria tried to cheer her friend up.

"It might," Jahan felt like curling up in a corner. "_I hate this..,_" she murmured to herself.

A few painstaking moments later, Jahan actually wore the uniform, but only for The Commander.

"_How did it ever come to this?!" _Jahan's mind was fighting itself.

Jahan and Xandria entered the Commander's chambers and knelt in front of him.

"I'm sure you've been told your orders," The Commander said. "I expect nothing less than 100% from all my subjects. I won't hesitate to get rid of you if need be. That is all. Get to work!" He dismissed them.

The guards took the two saiyans once again and they were escorted to a huge armory room. The area reeked of sweat and metal from the soldiers' equipment. There were shields and breast plates hanging on the walls and from corner-to-corner. Jahan and Xandria sat down at a table with wet rags and a bucket. They began wiping the armor as told.

"This place makes me retch!" complained Jahan loudly.

"I know. They could at least clean this place up," agreed Xandria.

A guard who was keeping an eye on the soldiers of the armory told Jahan and Xandria to stop talking and get immediately back to work.

The two saiyans toned their voices down.

"I wonder where Sensei is," Jahan whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's thinking of a way to get us out of here," Xandria said. "In the meantime, we need to break out of here somehow."

Jahan and Xandria were working endlessly until a messenger from The Commander came to tell them that they can have a break. A great sigh of relief came from the young female saiyans. They were immediately dragged back to their cell.

Bam! The door was closed and they were locked in like animals once again.

"Hey, I'm starting to like the color gray," Jahan joked.

Her friend wasn't amused. "Seriously, we need to find a way out." Xandria stressed.

Suddenly, there were two little eyes staring at them from the wall. Not a normal stare, but a skin piercing stare.

Jahan suddenly fired a blast, only to have it dispersed by the cell. The eyes looked away.

"_Man, what was that about?" _Jahan thought.

Soon, a shadow came out from the darkness. It was a soldier working for The Commander. Pity etched his face to see the two young girls all locked up in this dark and dreary room. His gesture suggested he wanted to help them, but the saiyan girls were a bit weary of his help. He pointed at the lock; then smashed it with his fist. The scrap metal fell off the cell.

"Thank you!" the girls shouted joyfully but he hushed them.

He motioned for them to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Jahan inquired.

They quietly went through a hidden tunnel. They followed behind him until they reached a room. It appeared to be the soldier's cabin.

The soldier's cabin was only large enough for one. There was a single bunk bed. At the other end of the room, were some of his possessions laid out on a table. The walls were a light blue color, and there was not much decoration. The girls were sort of impressed by the room considering their location. The funk did not bother them as much after surviving a short taste of cleaning duty. The girls sat down as the soldier went into a cabinet and got some rations for the girls. Before Jahan could fully think it through, her stomach answered for her. Xandria and Jahan accepted the soldier's offer. The bit of food made them regain their strength.

"So what happens now?" Jahan thought. "Xandria?"

"Let's plan an escape. We're off the radar...for a moment," Xandria said

"Yeah," Jahan nodded.

Time seemed to pass by quickly as they relaxed. The soldier left to do his regular duties. He reported in for guarding duty and undertook monitoring their cell area as well.

Jahan and Xandria thought of a plan, took a nap, stretched, and napped again by the time their host returned.

The soldier spoke to them directly, now in a different language, "You two have to promise not to run around. I am patrolling so you don't need to worry."

Jahan was able to understand him, however, because he was using a universal translator that he stole. Jahan told her friend what he told them.

"We promise," the two said.

Jahan and Xandria thought of a way to escape from captivity. They returned to their old cell after the helpful guard's shift change. The girls were fully rested and well-fed. Another guard soon came for the saiyans.

"The Commander requests your presence at once," The guard unlocked the door and wandered away.

The two friends promptly went to the throne room and bowed in his presence, but with a hidden, disrespectful look on their faces.

"Your next task is," The Commander paused and then motioned for the guards, "go to the arena." he grinned.

The saiyans' expressions turned to dread. His bluff worked and he laughed silently to himself. The two walked down some stairs, which they did not know it was there in the first place. The stairs were winding and winding to an underground coliseum.

They looked around the wide dark tunnel; fire-lit as well. There was a gate blocking them from the battle grounds far ahead of them. The guard showed them to a room, a closet specifically. They looked at each other and got ticked-off. It was a supply room of cleaning products! The saiyans were expecting a battle to be fought since the Commander said they were going to a battle arena, but more cleaning duties?!

Jahan's aura flared up for a second until the ki-suppressing chains that bind her hands and Xandria's hands sapped a little of her energy. The friends were tricked, and the guard told them to clean the whole place.

Jahan almost talked back, but did not.

They did not know the size of the battle arena, but when they saw it looking through its barred-gate, it sure was colossal.

"Look-," Xandria fell silent at the size of the arena, peering through the barred-gate.

Jahan approached the gates, too. "Wow," She exclaimed.

It was an expansive battle field full of decay and scraps. It looked like it had not been cleaned in ages.

"Must we do this?!" Jahan complained followed with a sigh.

Xandria showed her displease, too.

They began with the tunnel system.

After a very, very long time…

The saiyans exhaustedly were sitting on the floor. Each and every muscle ached. The dusty and grimy tunnels shined. The battle area was clean enough to the Commander's pleasure, they hoped. The girls were amazed they actually completed the task.

An hour later, they were summoned again to The Commander's presence for a status report.

"Sir," they said in unison while telepathically talking to each other about their planned escape.

* * *

For days and days, Xandria and Jahan were confined in The Gikyd Commander's palace, being put under laborious work and kept as personal servants. The Commander was still trying to figure out a way how to carry out his punishment for the two saiyans.

Meanwhile, Sensei and his students were back at their home planet, but Sensei pondered for days and nights how he was supposed to save Xandria and Jahan before they fall into danger's hands.

As he walked back and forth in the backyard behind the school, Sensei sensed Katanyo, who had been following him and his students all this time. At first, Sensei had no idea who she was and quickly came to the conclusion that she was some sort of intruder. Just before Sensei fought her, Katanyo stopped him. She said that she was here to help him out.

Sensei was skeptical at first. "I'm not certain if I should put my trust on you..."

But Katanyo explained everything to him; how she was able to get on their spaceship without letting them know and how she was a good friend of Jahan. While she was talking, Sensei was sensing her life force and indeed, he sensed not one kind of any deception from her. After Katanyo's explanation, Sensei finally trusted her and believed in her in everything that she said.

"I see," Sensei said. "You wish to help me in rescuing my students back. I could really use a hand especially in situations like these."

Katanyo nodded. "Yes. Let's depart as quickly as possible. Let's take your ship and go to The Commander's planet."

After hours of preparation for an unexpected, long journey, Sensei and Katanyo finally arrived at Planet Arnde. They both knew that the base itself had high security forces guarding every inch of Arndian's Fortress. And so, they tried to conceal themselves to the best they can. One mistake and they could be gone for good.

They were making their way towards The Gikyd Fortress..

Their ship landed a bit outside the fortress' area. They began working on how to disguise themselves. Immediately, they proceeded to the Gikyd Fortress. There, a dark and colossal castle towered before them.

Sensei and Katanyo hid behind walls and corners of the castle.

"I'm sure they're still in there," Sensei whispered to her.

"How are we going to get in?" She asked back.

"I think we should-"

Abruptly, before Sensei spoke, two guards already caught them from behind.

"Hey you!" They cried out.

Sensei and Katanyo turned around uneasily.

"Identity yourselves this instant!" The guards demanded. "Any trespassers are immediately sentenced to death-"

The guards recognized though Sensei's face. "You-you're the teacher of those two meddling saiyans."

Sensei crossed his arms. "…just comply with me and no harm will be done. Where have you taken my students?"

The guards laughed. "Hah, hah! Are you stupid?! We're not gonna tell you where they are. The Commander's still planning what to do with them. In the meantime, we'll just go ahead and kill you-WAAH!"

Sensei had taken advantage of their useless talk by gathering enough energy while they were wasting their time talking. Sensei had fired them with an energy blast and they instantly burned and smoked.

Katanyo looked perplexed. "Um…"

Sensei immediately went to the guards. He checked out their armor. "I know this'll look ridiculous on us, but if it's the only way to get to the castle, then we'll do it."

Katanyo nodded in understanding.

Sensei tried on the armor, it almost fit. And then she tried one on, it looked completely ridiculous and awkward on her. She felt very embarrassed wearing it. Sensei tried not to react. He looked away pretending to survey the landscape further.

"This place is well-build I can see much from the ground, I have to fly to get a good view."

"that's out of the question," there was awkward pause. She knew she had to wear it.

"I'll clear the way, so don't worry" She nodded at his words. They hid the remains and Sensei went through the gate to the next area.

"There..There was loud sounds heard from the outer posts! I ran here for more back-up.." Sensei sounded rushed and out of breathe. The guards looked at the shorter and panicking guard.

They didn't stare at him too long because another guard came running from another direction. "It seems one of the guards aren't responding. We might need to check on him, I have a bad feeling."

"Ok, let's go!" The attention was taken off of Sensei and they all mobilized with urgency.

As they rushed ahead, Sensei took the chance to knock them out. 1..2.3..they all were taken out by a strong, swift hit to the neck. Those guards were stripped and gagged. Katanyo made sure that they won't be found.

He showed her a look of satisfaction. just then, He looked up and saw a balcony. An idea hit him_. If I could reach up there, we can get inside._ The closest place to it lied further in. _I must get pass the next on the maybe we can reach it without too much attention. _ Sensei returned to Katanyo.

"Any paths?" She sat keeping watch.

"Yeah." He pointed upward, she didn't see it though. She trusted his judgment so she believed him.

"Be careful, I feel so many different energies within the castle. " She sighed thinking of how Jahan and her friend were doing.

Beyond the next gate, one guard was starting to doze off. Sensei told her to wait, he took the guard's equipment when he was knocked out.

As they started to levitate, "Wait!" She yelled. She sensed a guard far above her. She grabbed him to a shaded area. The guard on the ledge looked around before going back inside.

_It not going to be that easy._ Sensei thought. _There was no longer an easy path._ They quickly silently hurried to the balcony. He went in first. He charged-in commando style, No one was there. It was a mostly stone-block room and a metallic door. He examined it, and it was locked. Katanyo peeked-in, and went inside. "We're...here?" She whispered.


End file.
